Last Train Home
by Rheanne
Summary: It's never easy going back home, especially if you haven't gotten over what you left behind. Epilogue is finally up.
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

****

Summary: So here's the deal, everything that has happened on the show up until April 15, 2004 has happened. But instead of staying in Port Charles, Courtney leaves. She hasn't talked to anyone from PC, except for Carly, but Carly isn't even sure where she is. The story picks up about 2 years after Courtney left. 

****

Last Train Home:  


The incessant ringing of the telephone brought Courtney Matthews-Morgan out of her slumber. Groaning she rolled over and reached for the noisy object.

"Hello?" Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Good, your awake," Carly chirped into the receiver. 

"Not entirely," Courtney moaned. "What do you want?" 

"I'm getting married!" Carly practically screamed into Courtney ear. 

"What?" Courtney asked now fully awake.

"Me and Sonny, we're getting remarried," Carly explained.

"Oh well, um congratulations?" Courtney replied her voice unsure. Carly was a good person and she deserved someone that would treat her better than Sonny. Not that Courtney was one for giving out advice on the topic of love. Her social life had been in shambles since she left Port Charles. Since she left him.

"Thank you, I want you to be there," Carly broke into her thoughts.

"No."

"You have to! I making you my maid of honor"

"No."

"Court, you can't hide out forever. Soon or later your going to have to face us all again, including Jason," Carly reasoned.

"I'm not doing it Carly. Why do you even want me there? You know it's just going to lead to a huge fight between you and Sonny." Courtney told her.

"Look, Sonny knows how much this day means to me. He also knows how much you mean to me. He's not going to start anything." Carly told her. 

"And if he does?" Court asked.

"He won't. Plus aren't you just a little curious about what you've missed in this town?" Carly wondered.

"Nope. As far as I'm concerned there's nothing left for me there and going back there will just inflict pain on me. And I'm not prepared to go through that." Courtney murmured.

"Please, for me and the boys. You know, Michael still asks about you and Morgan has gotten so big." Carly said sadly.

"Oh that's low, pulling out the kid card. You must be desperate." Courtney laughed.

"I am. Don't make me start crying, because I will." Carly pleaded.

"When is it?" She asked.

"June 24th." Carly answered, she could feel her caving.

"That's a month away." Courtney exclaimed.

"I know and you'll need to be here at least a week before the blessed event so we can get you fitted." Carly answered nonchalantly.

"Who says I am even going?" Courtney asked.

"You're going to turn the chance to see me and the boys? There will be no problems, I promise to make sure that Sonny and Jason are on their best behavior." Carly assured her.

"Why do you keep bringing up Jason?"

"Because I know that he's the main reason why you don't want to come back." Carly answered. She was right too. She hadn't spoken to Jason since she left town. There was too much pain and anger between them and she was tired of feeling hurt. Not that moving away had helped her any, she still thought of him every moment. "So, your going to be there, right?" Carly asked.

"Fine," Courtney relented. She could hear Carly yelp happily on the end of the line. "But the second I feel as though I am being attacked, I'm leaving." 

"Of course, everything is going to go smoothly," Carly soothed.

"Yea right," Courtney muttered.

"Thanks, this means a lot to me." Carly gushed.

"Yup."

"I'll be in touch. Love you." 

"Yup, bye." Courtney hung up the receiver. "I'm so stupid," she mumbled to herself before heading into the bathroom to shower.


	2. Broken Heartsville

****

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

****

Last Train Home Ch. 2

Courtney scanned her drawers carefully, trying to decide what to bring and what was unnecessary. She was trying to focus all her energy on packing so that she didn't have to think about what was waiting for her in Port Charles. The last few weeks had flown by and now it was too late to back out. Her plane was leaving at 9:10 a.m., which was exactly ten hours fifty-two minutes and thirty-four seconds away. She threw a few more shirts into her suitcase before deciding that she was done packing. 

_Now what to do? _She thought to herself. Her eyes wandered around the perimeter of her bedroom, inspecting it to make sure everything was in it's correct place. The bed was made and the trinkets on the dresser were arranged perfectly. 

Her gaze settled on the picture placed on the center of her dresser. It was their wedding picture and the only material reminder of Jason in her whole apartment. Picking up the picture she began to study it. They looked so happy and in love, what had happened? When had their life together become so complicated? _Probably right around the time you knocked him out with a piece of wood to save his enemy,_ she thought to herself. Letting out a ragged breath, Courtney made her way towards her bed, picture still in hand. She carefully pulled the comforter and sheets backand slid in underneath them. Sleep was the best thing she could do right now, but unfortunately she doubted that any peace would come to her restless mind.

PH4

"Morning," Carly greeted as she made her way into the kitchen. She heard a few grunts in response and found that Sonny was not eating breakfast alone. Jason, Marco, and Max were all hunched over the table piling food into their mouths. "You going to be home this afternoon?"

"Probably not, why?" Sonny responded.

"You know Courtney's plane is coming in this afternoon," Carly answered annoyed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jason's posture stiffen at the mention of Courtney.

"So?" Sonny asked a look of resentment on his face.

"So, I have to pick her up at the airport and I need you here to watch the boys," Carly explained.

"Courtney's a big girl. I think she manage without you there," Sonny told her.

"Oh I'm sure she can, but I promised her I would be there. She's coming here as a favor to me and the least I can to do is make sure she gets into town." She pushed herself up on the corner of the table and waited for his reaction, when none came she continued. "I also promised her that everything was going to smoothly, which means if you don't have anything nice to say than don't say anything at all." 

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child, Carly." His voice was tinged with anger. "I'm not going to start any trouble with Courtney, because I know how much she means to you." Carly's face lit up as she leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips. She had almost made her way out of the kitchen, when she heard him speak again. "But Carly, I would also like the same respect and courtesy in return. I also don't want you to talk about business in front of her and I don't want her around my men," Sonny threw a glance over his shoulder to Jason, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry, dear. Everyone is going to be on their best behavior, including Courtney," Carly responded before leaving the room.


	3. All In The Family

****

Disclaimer: Still don't own a damn thing

****

Last Train Home Ch. 3

Courtney watched the plane ease itself on to the landing strip. The butterflies in her stomach began working their way up to her throat. _There's no reason to be nervous, its just Carly_, she told herself. It actually wasn't just Carly, it was that whole town that she left behind. There were going to be so many people from her past that she was going to have to face. Between Sonny and Jason, she was sure that her hands were going to be filled. Not to mention her dad, Michael, Morgan, and Carly were all going to want to the reason why she took off. 

She watched the people in front of her get out of their seats and make their way into the airport and she followed in suit, trying to push back the wave of nausea that had over taken her. When she got off the plane Carly was nowhere in sight. A feeling of relief washed over her realizing that she could drive herself into town and avoid being in the car with Carly for the hour and half ride. 

"Courtney!" She heard Carly's excited scream and her heart dropped. Before she could move a pair of bony arms were wrapped around her shoulders. "You look amazing," Carly said, pulling away so she could inspect Courtney's appearance. Her appearance had changed slightly in past few years, her long blonde hair had been cut up to her shoulders and dyed light brown. She was skinnier than she had ever been in her entire life, probably because she had not been taking care of herself. "You ready to go get your bags?" Carly asked.

"Sure," Courtney told her forcing a smile on her face. Carly looked great. Her eyes danced with happiness and her overall appearance looked healthier than ever before. She had a glow around her that made her look five years younger. Courtney was envious of her friend.

"You ok?" Carly asked a little worry creeping into her voice.

"Yea, I'm good," Courtney whispered, but she could tell that Carly did not buy it. 

"Everything is going to fine," Carly assured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. They came to a stop at the baggage claim and Courtney grabbed her bag. "You only brought one bag?" Carly mused.

"Yea, well not everyone is like you. Most people don't need to bring everything they own on vacation with them," Courtney teased.

"Hey! I like to be prepared for everything," Carly laughed. 

"You brought a parka to the Caribbean!" Courtney screeched and both her and Carly went into hysterics. It felt good to joke around again. It was almost like old times. Almost. 

"Sonny actually let you go somewhere by yourself?" Courtney asked when they got to the car and realized their was none of his men around it. She saw a look of seriousness come over Carly's face and wished that she had never made the comment. "Sorry," was all she could say.

"You know, Sonny's changed a lot in the past couple of years," Carly replied softly. "He's tries so hard to be a good father and good to me. Sometimes he fails, but he always tries to fix it. In spite of everything we've been through, I love him and always will. " Carly's voice was shaky and for a second Courtney thought that she saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad he's finally cleaned up his act. You deserve to be with the love of your life," Courtney said.

"So don't you," Carly replied. Courtney just rolled her eyes and turned away. "Jason, he still loves you. I can tell."

"Carly," she warned. 

"I'm being honest, Court. I've never seen two people more in love than you and Jason. And if you two would just swallow your pride…" 

"Stop it," Courtney bellowed angrily. "Look, Jason and I are through. We are never going to be together. So just let it go, Carly!" A looked of shock came across the other woman's face and she just nodded and pulled out of the parking lot.

PH4

"Good, you're here," Sonny said as Jason walked into the foyer of the penthouse.

"Yea, what's up? Jason asked following Sonny into the living room area. 

"I need you to make sure my schedule is cleared for the next few weeks. With the wedding and Courtney and everything else I just can't deal with work," Sonny told him.

"Consider it done," Jason said and began to leave.

"Jase, wait." Sonny called. When Jason turned around to look his was met with a very grave Sonny. "Have you told Elizabeth, yet?" 

"Elizabeth is just a friend," Jason replied through gritted teeth. "It's not like it matters anyways, because I plan on not seeing Courtney the whole time she's here."

"Nice plan, Jase," Carly's voice interrupted the two men. Both turned to see Carly and a very uncomfortable Courtney standing in the entranceway. The room went silent and the tension was enough to suffocate all four people. Carly made her way across the hardwood floor, the clicking of her high heels resounding through the whole area. She stopped in front of Sonny and kissed him softly on the lips. "Aren't you going to see hi?" Her eyes prodded at him and he relented.

"Hi Courtney," his voice was cold and lifeless, not that she noticed. Her mind was focused on Jason. She could feel his unwavering stare taking in every part of her appearance and it sent a shiver down her spine. Forcing herself to concentrate on Sonny, she turned so she could greet him.

"Hi Sonny," Courtney replied in a small, soft voice. She could see Carly poking Jason in the side trying to force a hello out of his pursed lips. He didn't seem to notice it though, he seemed intent on not saying a word and just watching her. 

"You know, I should be getting to the hotel," Courtney said softly wanting to get the hell out of the Corinthos penthouse.

"Nonsense! Your staying with us," Carly informed her.

"Oh you don't have to do that. I don't want to put anybody out," Courtney was pleading.

"The guestroom has already been made up for you," Sonny said solemnly and Courtney knew that there was no leaving now. 

"So, it's settled." Carly finished. "Jase, why don't you go help Courtney with her bag," She said throwing the car keys at Courtney. The angry stare from Sonny was enough to penetrate Carly's skull, but she just pretended not to notice.

"Whatever," Jason muttered as he looked over at Courtney fidgeting with her fingers. 

"I only have…"

"Just let him help you," Carly broke in and pushed Jason out the door leaving a very bewildered Courtney to follow him.


	4. All Mixed Up

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing

****

A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback. I'm glad that all of you like the story so far. Oh yea, sorry for all the Liz bashing, but I really can't stand the broad.

****

Last Train Home Ch. 4:

The second the door slammed shut Sonny turned to Carly. His face was set in a deep scowl.

"What the hell, Carly?" He yelled angrily.

"What?" She answered innocently.

"I told that I didn't want her around my men, including Jason," he said. "I know what you're trying to do. You just can't put them back together after everything that has happened! She betrayed him and then left without so much as a goodbye. Jason has moved on and I don't know why you want to drag him back."

"Ok first off all, Jason was already here. So technically I didn't bring her around him. How was I supposed to know that he was going to be here?" She asked him reaching over to put an arm around his waist. Sonny remained unchanged, but the scowl on his face was deepening rapidly. "You know that they deserve a second chance, if it wasn't for you and your foolish pride Courtney wouldn't have left in the first place." The response was said in a soft whisper. 

"I don't want to hear it, Carly," He groaned taking her into his arms. "Sometimes people just aren't meant to be. Sometimes there is just too much baggage to make the relationship work. Now, Jason is angry and I think that you did Courtney no service by forcing her on him." 

"What about us Sonny? If what you just said were true than I would still be living downtown and you would still be here by yourself." She answered laying her head on his chest.

"We are different," was his only response before kissing her softly on the crown of her head.

"Not that different," She reasoned.

"You just have to have the last word, don't you?" His tone was amused.

"Yup," she said with a laugh.

__

Meanwhile Outside…

They had been waiting for the elevator for what seemed like an hour. The jingling of the keys in her hand was the only noise between the two. A soft sigh escaped his lips while he began to tap his foot against the carpeted floor. Courtney took this time to look at him, really look at him. Jason looked about the same, except for the subtle changes, like the dark bags under his steely blue eyes. His physique was much the same, a little less bulky, but all in all it was the same man she left behind all those years ago. The ding of the elevator brought her mind back to focus and they stood back to let the other people out.

She noticed Marco first and he gave her a curt smile and wave before turning his attention to Jason.

"You have a visitor," he told him. Just as the words escaped Marco's mouth, Elizabeth came out of the elevator. Courtney could feel her heart pounding in her chest when the brunette wrapped her arms around Jason and kissed him on the lips. It was like she wasn't even there. 

"Come all the way to the elevator to greet me?" She asked a smile lightening up her face.

"Uh, actually I have to help her with her bags," Jason replied gesturing to the petite woman at his side. _What now he can't even say my name? Apparently I'm just her to him, not his ex wife or hell even his ex girlfriend. Nope I'm just her_. Courtney's mind was racing with anger and hurt. Not that she shouldn't have expected this. She had hoped that by some miracle that he wouldn't hate her as much as she knew he would, but her prayers must have fallen on deaf ears.

"Oh, Courtney. You finally made it back to Port Charles," Elizabeth's voice was dripping with sweetness.

"Yeah. I couldn't miss out on the wedding of the year," she replied through gritted teeth.

"How nice, Sonny's actually going to let you attend the nuptials?" Liz said the smile on her face turning into a grin. 

"Liz…" Jason's tone was a low warning.

"Well I just assumed with Courtney taking off that like that, you know right after she betrayed you and Sonny…" Liz recounted, her statement tapering off at the end. Courtney looked for some kind of help, but found Jason staring at the floor and Marco waiting inside the elevator. She hadn't been this angry in a long time and it was all thanks to perfect miss Elizabeth Webber. 

"You know what, Liz?" Courtney's tone was rising and when she saw the triumphant look on Liz's face she checked herself. This was exactly what she wanted, to get under her skin and force a conflict. "I'm just going to get my bag myself. I hope you and Jason have a nice evening." The smile on the other woman's face fell.

"It's fine, I'll get the bag. I'll meet you in the penthouse, Elizabeth," Jason jumped in and Court had to stifle a laugh when he turned away from the brunette's kiss. Once inside the elevator the silence returned.

"Can you stop that, please?" Jason asked her gesturing to the keys in her hand. She hadn't even realized that she was jingling them.

"Sorry," she mumbled back shoving the keys into her pocket. "So, you and Elizabeth?" The question was more of statement and she didn't even realize that she said it until she was met by Jason's angry glare.

"None of your business," was all that he said before the elevator door opened releasing them into the elaborately decorated lobby. She followed Jason out, having a hard time keeping up with his long strides. Once they made it out to the parking garage he looked at her motioning for the keys. She tossed them over and watched him open the trunk and pull out her solitary bag.

"Is this it?" He asked confused.

"Yea, I told you that I didn't have that much," she murmured. The slam of the trunk was his response and he continued to walk as fast as his legs would take him back to the penthouse. They were back in the elevator again, but this time there was no Marco. She just wanted him to talk to her, even if he was yelling and screaming it would be a welcome change from the silence. Jason must have heard her unspoken pleas, because he began to talk.

"So, where have you been?" He asked. His disposition was relaxing, but she could tell he was still on guard.

"Boston," she answered.

"What's in Boston?" His curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Nothing too special." She realized that wasn't much of an answer, but it was the only thing that came to mind. "I just had to get away for awhile." He nodded, but didn't offer a response. "How are things here?" She asked trying to keep the conversation rolling.

"Pretty much the same. You know that this town never changes," he said with a smile and she nodded. "Have you seen Mike, yet?" Her body tensed up at the name of her father. Scared that her voice would fail her, she just shook her head. "Maybe you should. I know that he misses you."

"Yea he's probably the only one," Courtney snorted in response.

"That's not true. Carly and the boys they all wanted you to come home. Even Sonny, in his own weird way, missed your presence." Jason said softly.

"And you?" She asked her voice shaking. Before he could respond the elevator dinged and the door opened. She watched as he practically leapt out of the elevator and handed over her bag. She took it and gave him short thank you before making her way back into penthouse 4. 


	5. Here's Your Sign

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

****

Last Train Home Ch. 5

Jason watched Courtney's retreating form enter Carly and Sonny's penthouse before entering his own. He could feel Liz's penetrating stare as he made his way into the kitchen. 

"How come you didn't tell me Courtney was coming into town?" She asked from behind the open door of the fridge.

"I didn't think it was a big deal," he lied as he found what he had been looking for. 

"She's your ex wife, Jason," Liz answered irritated.

"Yea, ex," he said slowly as he cracked open a beer. He could see the look on her face was becoming more and more agitated. He knew that she would be very upset if she had been warned about Courtney's arrival in Port Charles. For whatever the reason, Liz felt this overwhelming need to protect him from all women, especially his ex wife. 

"Well?" She asked her voice becoming shrill. Jason just looked at her confused. "Do you still have feelings for her? What did you think when you first saw her?"

"You're out of your mind," he mused.

"I'm serious! I want to know," She prodded.

"Look, Courtney is Courtney. We went through a lot together and I'm always going to have feelings for her," he answered honestly. The tears that had been in Liz's eyes began to spill over and he immediately felt bad for being so candid. "Just because they're there doesn't mean anything is going to change. I don't really even know her anymore. Courtney is just…" he strained himself to think of a way to explain it to Liz without hurting her. "You have nothing to worry about, ok? Courtney and I are never going to be together again," he finished and she just nodded. 

"I don't like her, Jason. I think that she will do whatever she has to, to take you away from me," Liz whispered.

"Courtney's not like that. And I'm not going anywhere," he mumbled pulling her into a tight embrace. 

__

The Next Day…

"Aunt Courtney! Aunt Courtney!" Peeking open her right eye, Courtney saw a very excited Michael and Morgan bouncing on her bed.

"Hey, kiddos," she mumbled still half asleep.

"Oh man! Mom wasn't lying, it really is you!" Michael exclaimed taking a seat next to her head. He had grown up quite bit. His face seemed wiser, if that was even possible for a ten year old. She looked over at Morgan who had a mischievous grin on his face. He was the spitting image of Sonny, right down to the black hair and mysterious eyes.

"Come on, guys! I told you to let her sleep a little while longer," Carly scolded as she entered the room and offered an apologetic look to Courtney.

"It's fine, Carly. I should be getting up anyways," she replied sliding out of bed. "So what's up, guys?" 

"Not too much. Me and Morgan got you something," Michael said running out of the room. He returned with a small package wrapped in newspaper. 

"You two didn't have to get me any…"

"Open it!" Morgan interrupted clapping his little hands together. Courtney obliged ripping at the newspaper to find a cardboard box. Opening it, she found a set of makeshift earrings. Morgan clapped excitedly as she held them up.

"I made one and Morgan made the other," Michael explained. 

"I love them!" She said taking both boys into her arms. "I got you two something as well." She began rifling through her bags until she came across what she was looking for. She handed it to Michael, who held it between him and Morgan. "Your mom told me that you were big fans of baseball," Courtney explained.

"Ma, do you see this?" Michael hollered. 

"I do, Mister Man," she said grinning.

"It's signed by Derek Jeter! Did you really meet him?" Michael asked his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yup, last spring. He stopped into my work for a cup of coffee," she explained.

"I have to go show Dad and Uncle Jason!" Michael said before grabbing Morgan and scrambling downstairs.

"I think you just made his year, Court." Carly laughed. "I'll meet you downstairs?" 

"Yea, I'll be down in a few," Courtney confirmed. She began her normal morning routine of showering, brushing her teeth, ect… Hopefully by the time she was finished Jason and Sonny would be gone.

****

She found that she had no such luck, because Jason and Sonny with the added bonus of Liz were gathered around the kitchen table. They were all pretty focused on Michael, who was still showing off the baseball. She found Carly behind the stove trying aimlessly to make pancakes.

"You need some help?" Courtney asked taking the spatula out of her hand.

"You're a life saver." Carly replied, happy to let Courtney take charge of breakfast.

"Well, you never really were much of a cook." Both women laughed causing the four other people in the room to take notice.

"What's so funny?" Sonny asked.

"Well, you see we were just discussing my expertise in the field of culinary art," Carly said trying to keep a straight face. Sonny just rolled his eyes.

"Carly, you are a woman of many talents, but cooking is not one of them. You can't even handle flipping pancakes," Sonny gestured toward the area behind the stove that Courtney now occupied.

"Hey! I will learn to cook someday." Carly answered with determination.

"Well you know Carly, I could help you out." Liz offered, but Carly just gave her a frustrated glare.

"I'll figure it out on my own," Carly replied curtly. "Ok, let's see, what is on the agenda for today." She made her way over to the calendar on the fridge. "You three and Morgan have to go to the tux shop at three." Carly said pointing to Jason, Sonny, and Michael. "And Court, our fittings are at four."

"Got it," Courtney said flipping another pancake on top of the stack she had already made. Carly just looked at her.

"You've already made all those?" Her voice dripping with envy and was met with a nod. "How?"

"Well you see it's top secret diner trick," Courtney explained.

"And what's that?" Carly asked her interest piqued.

"You make sure you have the stove on," Courtney whispered with a laugh and Carly's face went bright red.

"Never mind teaching her to cook. First, we have to teach her how to use the appliances," Jason laughed, only to be met with Carly's hand hard on the back of his head. He turned around with an angry glare, which caused Carly to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh come on, it didn't even hurt," she said in a giddy voice. 

"You're lucky I am in a very gracious mood this morning," he replied.

"Hmm…I wonder why that could be?" Carly asked looking over at Courtney, who seemed to be focusing all her attention on the pancakes instead of Jason and Carly. Elizabeth wrapped her arm possessively around the young man's shoulders, which elicited a snort from Carly. "Maybe, you should give him a little room to breath, Liz," she growled before walking across the kitchen to grab the stack of pancakes and place them on the table and then doubled back to join Courtney behind the stove.

"Stop being so mean," Courtney whispered in her ear.

"This is how I always act towards her. It's a love-hate type of thing. I love to hate her," Carly whispered back.

"Your such a bitch," Courtney laughed under her breath.

"Only if you cross me and Liz Webber has done so many times," Carly replied. Before Courtney could get an explanation out of Carly, Michael was waving over the two women to the table.

"If you two don't stop squawking, you're going to miss out on all the food," Michael insisted. Which caused two huge grins on Sonny's and Jason's faces and a look of anger on Carly's.

"He has a point," Sonny defended his son.

"You know he gets that from you," Carly barked. Sonny shrugged his shoulders and patted the seat next him for Carly. 

"You going to join us?" Sonny directed to Courtney, who still stood firmly detached from everyone else.

"Sure," she said turning off the stove and taking the last seat at the table. Everyone went into his or her own separate conversation while Courtney observed. She felt like an outsider intruding in on their breakfast.

"I told you that we missed you," Jason murmured. She was a little surprise that he had even dared to speak to her in front of Sonny and Liz. 

"Thank you," she replied a small smile playing on her lips. _He said we. We would include himself,_ Courtney thought happily to herself before digging into her breakfast.


	6. Sad But True

****

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

****

Last Train Home Ch. 6

"You know you don't have to do that," Sonny said quietly making Courtney jump from her position behind the sink. She hadn't noticed that anyone else was in the kitchen. After breakfast, everyone cleared out with his or her own separate things to do and with no personal agenda of her own, Courtney began cleaning. 

"Oh, I don't mind. It's the least I can do since you guys are letting me stay here," she explained turning back around to the dishes. She could hear Sonny's footsteps retreating, but she felt the overwhelming need to stop him. "Sonny." She watched him turn around and come face to face with her. The look in his eyes was unreadable, as always.

"Yea?"

"Umm, I was wrong that night," she blurted out while fidgeting with her fingers. A look of surprise came across her older brother's countenance, but he didn't say anything. "I didn't mean to betray you and I'm sorry." The only hope was that her apology was not to late. It had taken her a long time to realize that even though she thought she was doing the right thing; it didn't mean it was the right thing to everybody else. Sonny nodded before leaving the room and Courtney with a sink full of dishes. 

***

"How do I look?" Michael asked coming out of the changing room to model his tux for Sonny and Jason.

"You look good. It just needs to be tailored a little bit in the legs and arms. Where's Morgan?" Sonny asked looking around the lavish changing rooms for his son.

"He's with the tailor," Michael explained eyeing his reflection in the mirror.

"Ok, why don't you go over there and when he's done with Morgan have him work on yours," Sonny said gently pushing his son in the direction of the old man. He looked over at Jason, who was fussing with his own tux.

"You know that I would only do this for you and Carly," he mumbled. "I hate these monkey suits."  
"We appreciate it," Sonny replied and was met with a nod. He had been debating all morning on whether or not to discuss Courtney with Jason. Her apology had thrown him through a loop and he couldn't be sure it was sincere. He needed another person's opinion and who better than his best friend, right? "Courtney admitted that she was in the wrong during the whole Alcazar situation." Sonny watched Jason's reflection in the mirror.

"She did?" 

"Yes, I'm not sure how sincere it was, though. You know, I want to believe her." He said working on tying his bowtie.

"But you don't?" Jason asked.

"How do I know that she's not just saying that to get back on my good side and then turn on me again in a couple months?" Sonny reasoned, his paranoia evident.

"Sonny, how many times have you heard Courtney admit that she wrong?" Silence. "Not to often, right?"

"Yea I guess so. Your saying I should believe her?" Sonny mumbled.

"I'm just saying that Courtney was always a very honest person, at least when it came to you and me," Jason replied quietly. "She has her own life in Boston and I doubt that she is going to stick around Port Charles after the wedding. She has no reason to try and fool you, Sonny. Maybe all she wants is some forgiveness before she leaves." 

"What about you?" Sonny asked.

"What about me?"

"Well if she wants my forgiveness than she is probably going to want yours as well," he elaborated.

"So?"

"Are you going to give it to her?"

"Look, me and Courtney's situation is very different." Jason explained.

"Not that different. She betrayed you too. If I am going to give her a second chance don't you think you should as well?" Sonny asked. Jason was taken aback by his sudden candidness. After all, he was the man that didn't even want him near Courtney no less than a few hours ago. Now he was trying to put them back together. 

"You're getting as bad as Carly. You know that?"

"Well, Carly--you know--she had a point. Things would be a lot different if I had let go of my "foolish" pride." He muttered.

"Would you listen to yourself? Carly's right, Courtney and I should be together. You're losing it." Jason laughed.

"Maybe, I have been spending to much time with Carly," he mumbled. "It's just that…you know, I've done a lot to Carly in the past and she has found it in her heart to forgive me. I don't want to be the reason why you can't forgive Courtney. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think she deserves a second chance. With all of us." 

"I can't just turn off my feelings for Courtney. All of the anger and hurt, it's still there." Jason murmured.

"Yea, but what about the love? Is that there? Because if it is than you need to tell her before it's to late." He advised before departing to join his sons on the other side of the store. 

***

"Oh! You look amazing, Carl." Courtney offered when she saw her best friend come out from behind the door of the changing room. She was absolutely breathtaking. The dress clung to her in all the right places and was beautifully decorated.

"You think so?" She asked fiddling with the bodice. "I think it's a little to much, you know?"

"No, it's perfect," Courtney, declared straightening out the other woman's train. 

"Do you like your dress?" Carly asked taking in the long sleek lavender dress that Courtney was wearing.

"Yea, I love it." She replied with a smile.

"I saw it and I thought of you," the brunette explained. A smile played on her face; this was definitely Courtney's style. It was elegant, but not elaborate. Simple, but not boring. It was her in a nutshell.

"So, what do you want to do after this" Carly asked examining every inch of herself in the mirror. 

"I actually I have something I need to do by myself. I'm sorry," she mumbled. 

"Sure, no problem. Is everything ok?" Carly asked.

"I just have to go see my dad," Courtney explained. Carly gave her a sympathetic look, but didn't respond before going into the dressing room to change.

***

Kellys looked the same as she left it two years ago. The place was buzzing with citizens of Port Charles, some she knew and some she didn't, but she could hear the murmurs about her when she walked in. Seemed as though the townspeople had not changed all that much, they still have nothing better to do than gossip. She saw Alexis and Justus in the corner, probably discussing Sonny's latest legal problem. Ric was sitting at the center table with Sam. They were both throwing confused glances at her, but where met with a similar perplexed look. _When did Sam and Ric get together? Sonny must have been pissed, _she thought as she continued her trek to the counter.

"Can I start you off with a cup of coffee, darling?" Penny greeted handing her a menu.

"Hey Penny," she replied with a sad smile. A look of shock ran across the older woman's face.

"Courtney?" She asked, her voice unsure.

"The one and only," she mumbled. "Is my dad around?" 

"Umm, yea. Let me go get him for ya," she obliged before making her way into the back of the restaurant.

Mike appeared a few moments later with the same look of shock that Penny had modeled when she recognized Courtney. She looked into her father's eyes trying to find a trace of comfort, but they were cold and lifeless.

"What are you doing here?" He growled and now it was Courtney's turn to be surprised. She thought at least her father would be glad to see her, but apparently that was not the case. As he came closer she realized how much he had aged and also the smell of booze that permeated from his presence.

"Hi dad," she tried with a shaky voice. He remained detached from her and the emptiness in his eyes was quickly being replaced by anger.

"I'm not your father and your not welcome here," he roared causing a few people to glance their way. "You tricked me into walking out on Sonny and then took off!" His anger was now evident causing everyone, who was not looking before, watch the scene unfold. 

"I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention." She stuttered her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Yea, well it's exactly what you did! Go get lost for a couple more years. Hopefully by the time you resurface I'll be dead," Mike screamed in her face. A sense of fear came over her. Never had she seen him so angry and it made her very nervous. Not knowing what else to do, she hurried out of the diner as fast her legs would take her.

***

"The shipment went through ok. I informed our connection it was going to be the last delivery for a few weeks," Jason told Sonny over the phone. 

"Sounds good. You still at the piers?" 

"Yea, why?" Jason asked.

"Faith is planning something, I can tell. I just want to make sure she's not around our property." He replied quietly.

"Well, I don't see her."

"Good, I'll talk to ya tomorrow." Sonny mumbled into the phone before hanging up. Jason was about to exit the waterfront properties when out of the corner of his eye he saw a petite woman sitting on the edge of one the docks. He made his was over to make sure it wasn't Faith and upon closer inspection he realized that it was not Faith, but a very distressed Courtney. _This has nothing to do with you. Just walk away,_ his mind screamed, but he found himself unable to turn his back. It was obvious that she was upset and his conscience would never rest if he didn't at least check on her.

"You alright?" He inquired coming up behind. She must not have heard him approach her, because she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. She turned to him and Jason noticed immediately that she was crying. Her tear stained face was flushed and his heart broke.

"Just leave me alone," she uttered.

"You know I can't do that. The docks are still a dangerous place at night." He explained. "Now you can sit out here all night crying your eyes out or you can let me take you home." When she didn't answer him a groan of frustration escaped his lips. "What's wrong?" He asked against his better judgment. He wanted to avoid personal interaction, but found himself drawn to protect her from whatever was bothering her. It was like old times and that was exactly what he wanted to stray from. She had hurt him and he refused to allow her into a position where she could do it again. _Then why are you trying to get her to spill her heart to you? _His thought was interrupted when she began to speak. 

"My dad. He um… well, he hates me," she stuttered pushing away a few stray tears. He watched her reach into her pocket and pull out a bottle of vodka, which was already half gone. She poured a little more of the clear liquid down her throat making a disgusted face at the burning sensation in the back of her throat. Jason was surprised but decided to leave it alone.

"Mike doesn't hate you," he replied. 

"If you just saw the scene he made at Kellys than you would be singing a different tune," she told him as she stumbled to her feet.

"Your father loves you. Maybe he was just caught off guard," Jason surmised but she just shook her head. 

"You probably would have enjoyed it, though. After all, I deserve it, right? That's why you told me to go talk to him, because you knew that he was angry with me." She finished with another shot.

"Your drunk and delusional," he dismissed her with annoyance.

"Then why, Jason? Why did you tell me to go and see him?"

"Because he's your father! It tore him up when you left. I thought that he would be happy to see you."

"Yea well, he wasn't." She murmured fiddling with the lip of the bottle.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, but she shrugged her shoulders. "Let me take you home."

"Nope. I want to stay here," she answered stubbornly. "I'm a big girl, Jay. I don't need you to baby sit me."

"I'm not leaving you by yourself." 

"Well, looks like your in for a long night," she giggled sitting back down on the edge of the dock. Jason rubbed his temples in frustration; Courtney was an obstinate drunk. He could leave her, but a night of worrying didn't appeal to him. So with no other options, he took a seat next her, hoping that she would pass out soon and he could carry her home. 


	7. Being Drunk Is Alot Like Loving You

Disclaimer: I still don't own a damn thing.

****

Last Train Home Ch. 7

"He's such a hypocrite!" Jason heard her erupt next to him. They had been sitting on the dock for the last hour and Courtney was still restless. "He can walk out on his own children and not see either of them for close to ten years, but that's okay. I leave for a couple years and it's the ultimate sin," she babbled on. Jason listened and thought her point would be better proven when she was in a sober state of mind. "I guess hypocrisy runs in the family, though. I mean take me for example. Here I am doing the exact same thing that he used to do. The exact same thing that I hate. Drowning my sorrows in booze. It's pathetic. I'm pathetic."

"Your not pathetic. Your just a little upset," Jason tried, but he doubted that she even heard him. Her mind was fixated on the cell phone that was now ringing in her hand.

"OH! I'm ringing! How the hell do I answer this damn thing?" She could barely contain the excitement in her voice as she tried to find a way to open the phone; confusion was evident on her face. He snatched it quickly out of her hands. She tried to reach for it, but lost her balance almost sending her into the water. Jason grabbed her and set her down against the railing before turning his attention to the object in his hand. **Carly** was all that the caller ID said.

"I'll answer it." He told Courtney before flipping the phone open. "Hello?"

"Oh Jason, I must have dialed your number by accident. I was trying to get in touch with Courtney. You haven't seen her have you? Sonny wants to speak with her." Carly answered.

"No, you dialed the right number."

"I don't get it. Why are you answering Courtney's cell phone?"

"Because, Courtney isn't really in any shape to be doing it herself." He explained.

"What are you talking about?" 

"Let's just say that Courtney is a little tipsy."

"She's drunk?" Carly's voice reached a shrillness that Jason had never heard before, but he was sure that dogs all over Port Charles were heading to Penthouse four. 

"Yup."

"Well that's just great! What happened?"

"Mike's a jackass," he answered keeping one eye one Courtney who was swaying side to side holding on to the railing for dear life.

"I should have known." Carly grumbled. "Where are you guys? I'll come get her and bring her home."

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"Your being absurd. Courtney is obviously upset. She needs someone to take care of her."

"I completely agree, but she's very adamant about not going to the Penthouse. I don't think she wants Sonny to see her like this," Jason explained. Carly didn't say anything for a while and he knew she was trying to calculate a plan in her head.

"I suppose that she's right. He would probably be pretty upset at her for exposing the boys to their drunken aunt. What are we going to do?"

"We, Carly?" He asked with a bit of anger in his voice. He didn't want to be a part of this situation; he was only here to make sure that she didn't hurt herself. He wasn't there to baby sit her all night and hold her while she cried. That wasn't his job anymore. _Yeah, just keep telling yourself that,_ his mind mocked him.

"Yes, we. Look Jason, I know that she's the last person you want to be taking care of right now, but she needs someone. I can't go, because Sonny will become suspicious and that will only make things harder on all of us. He's close to forgiving her, Jay. I don't want that to be ruined because Mike is a dick." Silence. She had kind of hoped that he would jump in with a plan of his own, but he remained quiet on the other end. "I'm asking you as a friend to take care of her." Carly pleaded.

"What are you going to tell Sonny?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something." She could hear Jason's exasperated sigh on the other end of line and knew that he was relenting. 

"Fine. But I'm only doing this for you, no one else," he muttered.

"I know. Just don't be to hard on her." Carly advised before hanging up the phone. Jason slammed the phone shut a look of bewilderment etched onto his face. He had hoped that Carly would think of a different plan, but should of known better. She recognized this as the perfect catalyst in repairing his and Courtney's tattered relationship. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize that Courtney had moved from her position on the dock. A wave of fear came over him as he searched the dark compounds of the waterfront properties. He finally found her wandering along one of the old boathouses. 

"What are you doing?" He asked coming up behind her.

"I was just thinking," she murmured as she continued to walk aimlessly. "Do you remember the night of my wedding shower?"

"Yea. Your mom asked to see my bank statement and college diploma." Jason chuckled.

"Yup, but after that. You know at the church. You said that everyone at our wedding didn't matter. It was only going to be me and you making promises to each other…" 

"I'm not going to do this, Courtney. That was a long time ago," he immediately cut in before she could reminisce anymore. 

"We were happy then, right? What happened? We vowed to love each other forever." She asked, ignoring his previous statement. He wanted to avoid the questions, but he found himself unable to turn away. Her beautiful blue eyes were peering up him; sadness and hurt watered them.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" He choked out.

"I just need to know that I'm not wasting my life being in love with a man that never loved me in the first place." Shock flew through his body. It's must be the booze talking, because it was impossible to believe that she still loved him. He could feel her gaze set intently on him, but he refused to comment; there was no way that he was going to walk willingly into this conversation.

"Come on, your drunk and need sleep," he directed trying to guide her towards his car. He could see the pain in her facial features but convinced himself that he was doing what was best for both of them. She allowed him to help her to the car and carefully put her in the passenger seat. Somewhere between the docks and Harborview Towers, she passed out. 

* * *

"Hey babe," Courtney awoke to a very chipper Carly standing next to her bed with a bottle of water and aspirin in her hand. A soft groan escaped her lips as she looked at her friend through squinted eyes. She gingerly sat up and immediately had to push down the wave of nausea that crept up her throat. The burning taste of vodka was still in her mouth and she reached desperately for the bottle of water in the other woman's hand. 

"I feel like shit," Courtney muttered once she got the water and aspirin down. 

"Yea, alcohol will do that to ya," Carly laughed.

"This isn't funny."

"I'm sorry." Carly whispered reaching down to rub the younger woman's back. "Jason mentioned that you were pretty upset. What did Mike say?"

"Oh you know, that I'm an awful child. He never wants to see me again. Something along those lines," Courtney answered trying to make light of the situation, but her eyes told a different story. Carly could see the torment and hurt that burdened her best friends gaze. She wished that there were something she could do to assuage the grief, but knew that it was something that Courtney was going to have to handle on her own. 

"He didn't mean it. He was probably just shocked to see you."

"I don't care anymore." The other woman responded in defeat. "I'm sick and tired of trying to please everybody. I can't do it anymore. I'm the one that ends up hurt in the end." Carly nodded as she continued to comfort her friend. 

"We told Sonny that you were spending the evening with Emily."

"We?"

"Me and Jason" Worry crept into Courtney's countenance as she thought about her time with Jason the night before. It was pretty blurry. She remembered almost falling into the water and Jason catching her. _I just need to know that I'm not wasting my life being in love with a man that never loved me in the first place. _The scene from the boathouse flashed in her mind. Her face went pale as she prayed that she didn't really say that to him. There was no way that she declared her undying love to her ex-husband last night, but beneath all the denial she knew that she did. 

"How about some breakfast?" Carly interrupted her thought process. A look of disgust came across Courtney's face while the other woman smirked. "Sorry. How about some coffee?" Silence. "Jason and Sonny have already left," she added. 

"I'll be down in a minute." Courtney watched Carly get up and head out of her room. She began to busy herself so that she didn't have to think of the embarrassment that sure to appear the next time she saw Jason.

* * *

Carly was already seated at the table with a cup of coffee placed in front of her when Courtney made her way into the kitchen. She could feel Carly's stare follow her over to the coffee pot and intently watch everything she did. She knew that the brunette wanted some sort of gossip about what occurred at the waterfront properties last night, but Courtney refused to be forthcoming with that sort of information. 

"What?" She finally asked in annoyance. Carly just shrugged her shoulders innocently and pretended to read the newspaper in front of her. A calm silence embedded the room as Courtney took a seat directly in front of her friend. She wanted to talk to her about everything that had happened, but knew Carly would come up with one of her schemes and make things worse. A sharp slam came from the direction of the foyer and before either women could move; Liz bounded into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Carly screeched in annoyance. This was her house and she would be damned if Elizabeth Webber was going to cause a raucous in it.

"So, did you have fun last night?" Liz asked Courtney, completely ignoring Carly. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't try and play dumb with me. I know that you were with Jason. When are you going to accept the fact that he is mine? You can't just come back and trample all over everybody's life!" Liz ranted.

"Look, Jason was trying to help me, that's all." Courtney replied with a look of fire in her eyes. 

"Yeah right."

"It's true. Courtney was having a rough night and I asked Jason to take care of her," Carly interrupted. "And if you come barging into my house again, I swear that I will rip out every hair on your head." Liz backed away slightly, but continued to glare at Courtney.

"Jason may not notice it, but I see what you're trying to do." Liz's tone was low. "Just give it up, Court. He doesn't want you anymore. Your trash and everybody knows it."

"Ok, that's enough! I want you to get the hell out of my home right now!" Carly yelled pointing to the door. Liz spun around on her heel and headed back out to the hallway. Carly let out an exasperated sigh before turning her attention to Courtney. "I hate that woman!" Courtney shrugged her shoulders. She was obviously bewildered by Liz's comments.

"Is she always this paranoid?" 

"When it comes to Jason? Yes," Carly replied. Before another word could be spoken the kitchen door flew open again. The two women spun around expecting to see Liz again, but instead Jason entered the room.

"What's up?" He asked surveying the room carefully. 

"Tell your psycho girlfriend that she's no longer welcome in my house. I'm not putting up with anymore, Jason," Carly informed him before making her way upstairs. Courtney stood in the center of the room uncomfortable under Jason's scrutinizing watch. She shifted from one foot to another while pushing a piece of hair behind her hair. 

"What happened?" He finally asked breaking the prickly silence.

"Liz had a little outburst. No big deal." Courtney lied. 

"Oh." He replied, clearly not wanting to know the details of the altercation. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll survive," she murmured. "Thanks for looking after me."

"No problem." Courtney nodded and was about to leave the room when Sonny entered. He looked at Jason and than back to her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"Nope, I was just heading upstairs," Courtney answered, thankful for finding an easy way out.

"Courtney?"

"Yea, Sonny?"

"I was thinking-you know-if you aren't doing anything later, we could get some lunch." He wasn't looking her straight in the eye and that caused Courtney to worry slightly, but she knew that it was obviously important if he was willing to be seen with her in public. After all, she was supposedly a traitor to the Corinthos organization.

"Sure, what time?" 

"1:00, at Kellys" Sony replied and a sense of dread came over Courtney. She debated on whether or not to tell her older brother about their father's hatred of her. She wasn't quite sure what his reaction would be and didn't want to chance it. Her brain worked in overhaul to try and think of another restaurant, but nothing else came to mind.

"Sonny, Kellys is so busy around lunchtime; you'll be lucky to get a table. Why don't you guys go to Skye and Luke's new restaurant," Jason jumped in. Sonny eyed him with confusion, but decided to question his best friend on it later.

"Sure. It's right on the center of Main Street, Court." He offered before exiting the kitchen.

"Thanks, Jase." She murmured before going upstairs.


	8. All Downhill From Here

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a damn thing

**Summary: **So here's the deal, everything that has happened on the show up until April 15, 2004 has happened. But instead of staying in Port Charles, Courtney leaves. She hasn't talked to anyone from PC, except for Carly, but Carly isn't even sure where she is. The story picks up about 2 years after Courtney left.

**A.N.: **So I know that I haven't updated in a very long time, but I have kind of hit a road block of sorts with this story. I can't promise that this chapter is going to be worth the wait, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. If anyone has any ideas on where I should go with this, please let me know. I know my version of Sonny is a little out of character, but I kind of hoped that a few years would have done a little something more for his sense of humor.

* * *

**Last Train Home**** Ch.**** 8:**

Courtney made her way into Skye and Luke's new restaurant, _The Last Resort;_ she spared herself a chuckle at the name when she noticed the clock on the side wall. 1:07 it read and she let out an exasperated sigh. _Great, I'm late! Sonny is just going to love this. _

"Excuse me…Can I help you?" A young girl asked, her voice ringing with annoyance.

"Yes, I'm looking for Sonny Corinthos." Courtney watched the hostess's once bright features turn dark at the mere mention of her brother's name. Obviously, his reputation still struck fear in the hearts of Port Charles citizens.

"Right this way," she offered. They made it to Sonny's table in record speed due to the young girl's long strides. Courtney almost ran out of breath trying to keep up with her.

"Your waitress will be right with you," she informed them before hurrying back to her post.

"Sorry I'm late," Courtney mumbled.

"Yeah, well you were never known for your punctuality…" Sonny grumbled back, but his sister chose to ignore the comment. Last thing she needed right now was to get into a fight with him; it would only upset herself and Carly.

"Hi my name is Georgie and I will be waitress for this afternoon. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" The girl chirped with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I'll have an ice tea, please." Sonny ordered and then gestured to Courtney.

"Water, please." The young girl nodded before heading to the back to prepare their drinks. She returned moments later to take their orders before disappearing into the back once again. An uncomfortable silence fell over the table. Courtney was wringing her napkin through her hands while Sonny became increasingly more interested on the condensation that had formed on the glass of his beverage.

"Umm, so is there any particular reason you asked me to meet you here?" Courtney inquired, trying desperately to break the tension.

"Do you not want to be here? Because you can leave and I will eat lunch by myself," he shot back which elicited an enthused shake of the head from his sister.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be," she growled and Sonny nodded. "I was just curious, because last time I checked you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Yeah, well things change."

"What kind of "things"?" She pried. Her brother watched her carefully, but didn't respond right away.

"You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?"

"When have I ever made things easy for you?" She shot back.

"I may have been the slightest bit wrong when I shut you out," he sighed. "I should have never forced you to leave your family and Jason behind.

"You didn't force me to do anything. I left by choice."

"Because it was the only choice that I gave you," he reasoned.

"If I wanted to stay I would have stayed. Believe it or not Sonny, you don't control everything I do," she answered carefully eyeing him.

"I just wanted to apologize—you know…" his gaze was fixed on the table.

"Can't we just say "the past is the past" and move on?" She offered.

"No, because what I did was unfair to you," he rumbled and Courtney was taken aback. She had never known Sonny to be forceful in an apology; he usually just grumbled an apology and moved on, not going into too much detail. If there was one thing her older brother hated, it was admitting he was wrong. How had this conversation changed tides so quickly? It started off with her wanting the full blown explanation and now she just wanted it to be over. "You lost precious years with your nephews as well as Jason and it's my fault." She let out an exasperated sigh trying to concentrate on how she wanted to handle the situation.

"Jason is my **ex** husband," she over pronounced the word to get her point across. "I don't know why you and Carly can't understand that. And as for Michael and Morgan, well…I did miss them, but I'm going to be visiting a lot more."

"Jason wouldn't be your **ex** husband if it wasn't for me," he replied mimicking her.

"Jesus, Sonny! Do you think that you could step off that cross long enough to have a real conversation? Not everything revolves around you. Jason and I had a lot of problems and we were probably not going to ever find way to fix them. That night was just the straw that broke the camel's back. Despite what you and Carly may think, you can't save a relationship that doesn't want to be saved. So please just do me a favor and back off." Her voice was rising with each sentence.

"Do you still love him?" He asked quietly almost afraid of her response. It was not his intention to go on a crusade to save his sister's broken marriage, but if the opportunity arose._ Damn it! He was turning into Carly._

"Out of everything I just said that's your response?" She looked at him in awe. "My feelings for Jason are none of your business; he has moved on, which is more than I can say for you."

"So I'm going to take that as a yes…"

"You're worse than Carly!" She let out in a huff.

"Ok…I'm done," he held up his hands in mock surrender. His sister nodded, but could not hide the look of worry on her face after the conversation she had just had. _What if Sonny really has gotten as bad as Carly and tries to scheme me and Jason together, again?_ The thought was enough to send shivers down her spine, because she and Jason had no chance in hell if the Corinthoses teamed up against them. It wasn't that she didn't still care for him, because she did, but he deserved to be happy and Liz seemed to make him smile. Who was she to drag him back into their dysfunctional relationship?

"Let's just try and enjoy our lunch together," her brother broke into her thoughts as the food was placed in front of the two. Courtney nodded, but an air of uneasiness still engulfed her.

* * *

"He's not home, yet." Carly didn't even have to look up to know that it was Jason who entered the Penthouse looking for her soon-to-be husband. "I am glad you're here, though. We need to talk." He rolled his eyes and made his way over to the plush chair in the corner of the parlor. He could tell by the tone of her voice that his best friend wanted to argue about something, so he figured that the least he could do was get comfortable.

"What's up?" He asked trying hard not to roll his eyes again.

"We need to discuss that witch you call a girlfriend," Carly began keeping her gaze steady on Jason as she placed her arms across her chest. She waited for his reply, but instead was met with a look of annoyance. "I don't appreciate her barging into my Penthouse and harassing my houseguest."

"What are you talking about, Carly?"

"This morning! She just came in, uninvited may I add, and tore into Courtney." Carly bellowed.

"What? Courtney told me that it wasn't a big deal," Jason replied with a confused look on his face.

"Of course she would tell you that. The truth is that Liz called her almost every unpleasant name in the book, because she was with you last night."

"What did Courtney do?"

"She just stood there and took it, Jase," Carly whispered softly. She felt bad for her female best friend. It was kind of a damned if you do, damned if you don't situation. If Courtney defended herself, well Liz would have forced a fight and therefore won by default. Her best option was to keep quiet and even that didn't help very much.

"I'll talk to her," Jason offered, but Carly shook her head.

"Why don't you just get rid of her? It's obvious that you don't love her…" She knew by the look of fire in his eyes that she overstepped her bounds.

"What the hell do you know? You have never liked Elizabeth and would do anything to get her out of my life." He exploded getting up out of the chair. Any other person would have backed off, the wrath of Jason Morgan was not something that one wanted to endure, but not Carly. She held her head high and didn't move an inch from her position in front of him.

"You're damn right I never liked the broad. She is sneaky and underhanded. The only reason why you don't see it is because you are blinded by her looks," Carly yelled getting in Jason's face.

"She reminds me of you," he shot back with a proud look on his face. The smirk was washed away by Carly's hand as it came across his face.

"I am nothing like her. I would never try and destroy someone's life by telling her fiancé that she was cheating on him with his enemy," Carly growled referring to an incident that happened a few months ago.

"When did you get so violent?" Jason asked rubbing his cheek tenderly. "She said that it was a mistake and apologized. When are you going to let it go?"

"I almost lost everything because of her "mistake"," Carly looked at him incredulously. She could see him softening a bit and decided to go in for the kill. "You know that you still have feelings for Courtney. Why not act on them?"

"Stop it." His voice grew low.

"I will do nothing of the sort. If you two weren't so stubborn than maybe I wouldn't have to be involved."

"My marriage has been over for a very long time and you need to accept that. Courtney already has." The agitation in his eyes was evident and Carly was going to push a little harder, but the door of the Penthouse flew open. Soft giggles invaded the room as Courtney and Sonny entered the room.

"I never said that!" The younger woman screeched poking her brother in the arm.

"Oh you most certainly did," he replied trying to keep a straight face, but failed. His hearty chuckle soon elicited even more giggles from the young woman at his side.

"Did we just enter the twilight zone?" Carly whispered to Jason.

"I think we may have," he mumbled back as kept his gaze on the brother and sister that were in absolute hysterics.

"You think that they're drunk?" Carly wondered.

"After last night, I don't think Courtney will be drinking for awhile," Jason replied.

"Hey guys…" Carly greeted slightly unsure of the pair in front of her. Two days ago, they didn't even want to be in the same room as each other, but now they were best buddies? "How was lunch?"

"Oh, it was good…" Courtney managed to get out between giggles.

"Yeah, besides the fact that Courtney made the hostess cry on our way out," Sonny chuckled.

"She was not crying!" Sonny just looked at her shaking his head. "She started it!"

"Oh that's weak."

"What happened?" Carly asked with curiosity. She watched her best friend take a deep breath to regain her composure before launching into the story.

"She was staring at us when we walked out, so I told her to take a picture because it lasts longer. That's it." Courtney answered innocently.

"Umm, you forgot the part where you flipped the girl off…and I think you said something about her hair," Sonny added in.

"She gave me a dirty look. And her hair did look like a pigeon nested itself in it!" Courtney finished as she made her way across the room and took a seat on the couch. Carly snorted as she sat down next to her best friend

"I can't take either of them in public," Sonny told Jason pointing to the two women who were now in deep conversation on the couch. Jason nodded, before mumbling something about going home. He was almost out the door when Carly's voice rang out.

"Don't forget what we talked about, Jase!"

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled before shutting the door.

* * *

He found Liz sitting on the leather couch in his living room. She was aimlessly flipping through a magazine before turning her complete attention to him when she heard the door open.

"Hey babe," she smiled sweetly at him. "I was thinking that we should go away this weekend. You know—maybe Paris?"

"Sonny and Carly's wedding is this weekend," he mumbled with annoyance.

"Oh yeah…I forgot," she grumbled. "Well, maybe next week. I've heard so much about the vineyards, maybe we can visit them." He felt a pang in his heart. His wedding to Courtney was in a vineyard in Paris. He couldn't share something like that with Liz, not something that was so special to him.

"What happened with Carly and Courtney this morning?" He asked and watched worry cloud her eyes.

"Nothing," she averted his unrelenting gaze. "Ok…I was a little upset and I may have taken it out on your ex wife."

"Why?"

"You were out with her almost all night!" She yelled.

"So?" He remained calm. It was how their fights normally worked; she would get upset and scream while he remained calm and collected.

"So?" Liz looked at him dumbfounded. "I know the connection that you two shared and I don't want her using that to get you back. She's very manipulative…I know. She snaked you from meonce and I'm not going to let her do it again."

"Courtney and I are just friends. If we break up, it will be because of you not her." His replied, raising his voice slightly.

"Are you dumping me?" Her voice trembled and her doe brown eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

"I think that we may need some time apart…" he looked her directly in the eye trying to get his point across with hurting her.

"You promised me that you weren't going to leave me," it came out as a whisper.

"I can't keep on going with the way things are. You say you trust me, but the second you find out I was with Courtney…well you flip out."

"I'll be better, I promise." She was pleading through her tears and Jason felt his heartbreak a little. What he had with Liz wasn't exactly love, but he never wanted to see her hurting because of him. It would be so much easier if she would just let go, but he didn't see that happening in the near future.

"I think that you should leave now," his voice was soft but firm at the same time when he gestured to the door.

"You really are damaged, you know that? I would do anything for you and now you're just going to throw it away?" She was screaming now. "I love you with everything I have, but that isn't enough is it? Maybe I should be bossier, like Carly. Or maybe I could act all sweet and virginal, like Courtney…"

"Shut up, Liz." He growled.

"Oh did I touch a nerve? Heaven forbid someone disrespects St. Courtney in front of you," she taunted.

"This has nothing to do with her and you know it!" He finally lost his cool. "Our relationship has been anything, but perfect for the last few months. If we aren't fighting about my career than we are fighting about Carly. I can't do it anymore. We're only hurting each other by staying together."

"How very noble of you, Jason Morgan...sacraficing our relationship for the greater good." Liz replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You're so pretentious that it makes me sick. You can make up all the excuses that you want, but I know the truth. Jason, you are still in love with Courtney and are willing to do anything to get her back. It's a little pathetic, to say the least. When she breaks your heart, which I'm sure she will, don't come running back to me, because I am done. I won't live in her shadow any longer; I deserve better." Before Jason could respond, the slam of the door signaled Liz's departure.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Awful? Probably. I'm sorry, but I really am stuck on this story...so if you want to read more, please give me some ideas. Thanks.


	9. Dare You To Move

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a damn thing

**Summary: **So here's the deal, everything that has happened on the show up until April 15, 2004 has happened. But instead of staying in Port Charles, Courtney leaves. She hasn't talked to anyone from PC, except for Carly, but Carly isn't even sure where she is. The story picks up about 2 years after Courtney left.

**A.N.: **Ok, I really appreciate all the ideas and I think I have found a way to incorporate a lot of them, but unfortunately not in this chapter. I'm going to save the wedding for the next chapter, or possibly the one after that. I'm going to focus on Jason and Courtney's friendship right now, and then couple it with romance in later chapters. Also, I'm thinking more angry Mike and possibly a Jasper "Jax" Jacks cameo, but I'm not quite sure, yet.

**Last Train Home**** Ch.**** 9:**

Courtney watched a very upset Liz slam the door to Jason's penthouse and rush out of Harborview Towers in a huff. _It's none of your business,_ her mind reminded her as she stared longingly at the dark mahogany door. "I'll just go and make sure he's alright. He looked after me last night. I owe him," she convinced herself. Her petite hand was raised to knock when the door flew opened, forcing her to stumble back in surprise. His strong arms encircled her waist before she could fall hard on her bottom.

"You okay?" Jason asked trying to suppress a laugh at her disarray state.

"I'm fine," she whispered. It felt good to be in his arms again, it brought her a comfort that she had been missing for the last two years. She wanted so badly to lean in and lay her head on his chest, but knew that would be crossing the line.

"You couldn't even wait a few days?" Liz's voice was laced with disgust. Courtney immediately pulled away from Jason, who seemed annoyed by his ex girlfriend's reappearance. "Oh please, don't let me interrupt. I just forgot my purse," she pushed past the other woman, slamming her hard in the shoulder on her way into Jason's penthouse. The anger that had been built up from the morning finally reached its boiling point as Courtney followed the brunette. She felt Jason grab hold of her arm to stop her trek, but she forcefully shook it off. She entered the living room to find Liz searching for the missing purse.

"Do you have a problem?" The dark blonde stood with her hands placed defiantly across her chest. She watched the brunette drop the pillow that was in her hands and turn to face her.

"I don't know why I'm surprised. I always saw you for your true colors, even if no one else did." Liz let out in annoyance.

"Enlighten me…what are my true colors?" Courtney asked with fake interest.

"You're a slut." The brunette answered simply. "You couldn't wait for me to leave, so you could swoop in and try to get Jason back."

"You're paranoid, you know that?" Courtney muttered through clenched teeth. "Jason and I are friends and I'm not sure why you have such a hard time accepting that, but it's the truth."

"Bullshit," Liz growled. "You have wanted him back since the day you returned. Well you know what? You can have him, because I'm done." She grabbed her purse and headed out of the Penthouse leaving a shocked Courtney in her wake.

"I'm sorry. She's kind of crazy sometimes," Jason offered moving in from his perch at the entranceway. Courtney nodded, but didn't offer a response. There was an unsettling tension that began to fill the room, threatening to strangle both occupants. "Why did you come here?"

"Oh, umm…I saw Liz leaving and wanted to make sure you were alright," she stumbled through her explanation feeling quite embarrassed. "I didn't mean to –you know—start any trouble."

"It's not your fault, she's just a little upset," Jason assured. He looked around his Penthouse uncomfortably and she noticed the look of confinement in his eyes.

"Do you want to go get a cup of coffee, or something?" She asked. "I do kind of owe you for taking care of me last night." His once solemn features brightened considerably.

"Oh please, the pleasure was all mine," he grinned which elicited a snort from his counterpart.

"Whatever, let's just go." She muttered heading towards the exit with Jason hot on her heels.

* * *

"Do you hear yelling?" Carly asked Sonny with a raised eyebrow. They had been enjoying a quiet evening on the sofa when the noise began.

"I'm sure it's none of your business, sweetheart." Sonny replied not even bothering to look up from the paper. He felt his fiancée shoot up from her position next to him and head over to the door. She was on the tips of her toes squinting through the peephole.

"Oh! I think Jase finally took my advice and broke it off with that evil whore," she called excitedly.

"Carly, that's Jason's personal life not yours," her ex husband/fiancée tried, but Carly was far to enthralled by the scene that was unfolding in the hall.

"She just slammed into Courtney, that little twit." The brunette was about to open the door, when Sonny's voice boomed.

"Leave it, Carly! My sister is an adult and I think she can handle the situation just fine."

"They went into his apartment," Carly appeared crestfallen but did not move from her post. Her counterpart rolled his eyes and went back to studying the evening news. "You know, I just don't get why Elizabeth can act however she wants and Jason doesn't call her on it."

"That's Jason's decision," Sonny appeared unaffected by the rant that Carly was sure to go off on. He had learned long ago not to mess with a raging Caroline Benson. She would eventually wind herself.

"Oh! Liz is leaving. I don't see any marks, but I do notice a few tears," Carly's mouth turned into an evil smile.

"You do know that it's not right to take pleasure in other's misfortune..." The woman rolled her eyes annoyed, but another smile soon lit up her face.

"Jason and Courtney are leaving together!"

"Why do you get so swept up in other people's relationship? I mean you would think that ours has enough angst to keep you occupied…" Sonny laughed as his fiancée kicked him soft in the leg on her way back to her seat.

"Yeah, well we got old and boring."

"Hmm…Maybe I could do something to entertain you," he wiggled his eyebrows, which caused Carly to break out in hysterics.

"The boys are right upstairs," she replied.

"So, we'll be quiet." His lips encompassed hers' in an impassioned kiss, but she pushed him away softly.

"Later, I promise." She whispered holding up her hand as if to take an oath. He nodded but did not move from his place. "Can you believe we are getting married, again?"

"Well, fourth time is a charm."

"I thought that was supposed to be the third time," she asked quizzically.

"Not for us," he explained. "Although, the third time wasn't so bad until we screwed it up."

"You screwed it up," her tone was harsh and light at the same time.

"I don't think so…"

"Need I remember a little hussy named Sam McCall?" She pulled away from him in annoyance.

"Need I remember a drug lord named Lorenzo Alcazar?" He shot back and Carly glared at him.

"And please tell me why I ever fell for Lorenzo?" She growled. "I think it was because my _loving_ husband shot me in the head!" Sonny was taken aback by her comment. They hadn't discussed their past indiscretions in a long time and he was hoping that it would stay that way, but apparently not. He could see the fire blazing in her almond shaped eyes and knew that the best thing to do at this point was to walk away, but he couldn't.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?"

"You almost killed me!" She was pacing the room now.

"And how many times has one of your little schemes almost gotten me killed, Carly?" His voice was rising, but low enough not to disturb the boys upstairs.

"All my "little schemes" were done to help you," she replied.

"Help me get shot?"

"You know that I would never…" her voice was laced with hurt. "Plus, you do just fine getting shot at without my intervention." A thick silence enveloped the room.

"Death would be a welcomed vacation from this," he gestured to the space between them and watched a few tears spill down Carly's cheeks. She quickly swiped them away before pushing past him and grabbing her purse off the desk. "Oh come on, where are you going?" He hadn't meant for the comment to come our as harsh as it did.

"Screw you, Sonny." Her voice was cold as she barged out the door.

* * *

"So, Derek Jeter?" Jason asked in an amused tone. They had been strolling through Port Charles Park for the past half an hour. Both were keeping to safe topics, wanting to ignore the obvious electricity that was emanating between them.

"Yeah, he stopped into the coffee shop I was working in last year. I thought of Michael and asked for the autography," she explained simply. "He almost didn't do it when he noticed my Nomar jersey."

"Nomar? You leave town for a few years and turn into a Sox fan?" He tried to contain the surprise in his voice at the sudden revelation.

"You back off of my Red Sox! We are going make it to the World Series," she protested.

"Yeah, someday…" he shot back with a laugh, but the Courtney just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not even going to argue with you, because I have faith that they will make it." She finished.

"All the faith in the world isn't going to bring a baseball title to Boston."

"And since when do you know so much about baseball?" She asked. Jason had never really been one for sports; it was always her that got into the games.

"Just because I don't watch the games religiously, doesn't mean that I don't follow the teams. Plus, Sonny and I took Michael to a few of the games." She nodded and a comfortable silence fell between them as they continued on their trek. "I really shouldn't be surprised that you're a Sox fan."

"And why is that?"

"You always did have hope for the impossible," his voice was low and she tried to ignore the complete meaning of the statement.

"It's only impossible if you don't believe in the cause," she shot back. He nodded but didn't say anything. The conversation had turned way too personal, which always seem to happen to them. They could never sit down and have a light hearted talk without it turning down a more intimate road; it was one of the things he loved and hated about their relationship. There was always something just below the surface that one comment could dig up; it sure did make things interesting. He was about to speak when a soft crying peaked his hearing.

"You hear that?" He asked. Courtney nodded and pointed to the bench a few feet away, where Carly sat by herself. A look of worry flashed in Jason's eyes. His long strides had him to the bench in no time. Courtney followed taking a seat next to her best friend.

"You alright, babe?" Courtney's voice was soft as she wrapped an arm around Carly's shoulders.

"I'm done," she whispered through her tears. "The wedding's off!"

"No it's not," Jason was calm as Carly shook her head vehemently.

"Yes it is. He's an insensitive jerk."

"Carly, the ceremony is two days away," Jason reminded her, but she was unwilling to listen to reason.

"Jase, why don't you go and –you know—talk to Sonny, while me and Carly hang out here," Courtney was trying her best to stay calm and logical.

"You're not going to get me to change my mind," Carly muttered.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Courtney replied nodding her head for Jason to leave.

"Thank you," he whispered quietly in his ex wife's ear before departing.

"What happened?" Courtney asked once Jason was out of hearing distance. She waited for her friend to respond, but she didn't. Quiet sobs were the only noises coming from her. They both knew that the wedding was going to occur, but she understood Carly's need to threaten to cancel it. No matter how many times you get married, there are always cold feet and this was the brunette's way of dealing with hers. "Everything is going to be fine. Sonny loves you no matter what bonehead remark he made." A few sniffles informed Courtney that Carly was indeed listening to her.

"I'm sorry that I ruined your time with Jason," Carly offered and now it was Courtney's turn to enthusiastically shake her head.

"You didn't ruin anything. We were just walking around." Courtney explained, but noticed the glint in her best friend's swollen eyes. The tears had subsided and been replaced with curiosity. It made the other woman laugh slightly; only Carly could go from complete hysterics to matchmaking in two point five seconds flat. "Please don't start, Carly. Not right now." It was a last ditch plea and the brunette nodded.

"Okay, but I'm happy to see that he finally got rid of Lizzy."

"None of my business," Courtney replied with a roll of her eyes. "So, what can we do to lift your spirits?" Carly's features turned mischevious and Courtney quickly retracted the statement. "Besides anything involving me and Jason getting back together." The brunette's face fell in mock disappointment.

"I'll just have to settle for some ice cream, then."

"Ice cream? Okay I can handle that, but you have to promise not to tell the boys I took you or they'll get mad at me," Courtney laughed as did her companion.

"I won't say a word," Carly pushed herself up off the bench and waited for the other woman to join her side. "So, what were you guys talking about before I interrupted?"

"Baseball," Courtney answered simply falling into step with her best friend.

"That's it?" Carly asked innocently, which elicited a glare from the other woman.

"You promised…"

"Fine, but you can blame a girl for trying." Carly reasoned, but Courtney shook her head.

"Someday you're going to realize that Jason and I work better as friends than spouses," the dark blonde whispered trying to keep the emotion from entangling her voice.

"Someday you are going to realize that the love you two share is too precious to turn your back on," Carly replied and Courtney had no response.

* * *

Jason entered Harborview Towers and headed straight to Sonny's Penthouse. He had no doubt in his mind that Courtney would calm down Carly and the wedding would take place. He noticed Johnny standing guard outside the door of Penthouse four; he nodded to his boss before allowing him access. Sonny was standing by the bar, whiskey in hand.

"She okay?" The older man asked somberly.

"I think so. Courtney is with her right now." Jason replied. "What happened?"

"Who knows?" Sonny was concentrating hard on the amber colored liquid in his left hand. "Why is it that you hurt the people you love most? I know how overused that term is, but it's true. I've put Carly through more shit than anyone else in my life and for what? To prove to myself that she will keep coming back for more?" Jason had no response and Sonny wasn't really looking for one. "She means the world to me, but for some reason I can't treat her the way she deserves to be treated."

"Hey, I would have never left Carly in your hands if I didn't think you would take care of her," Jason assured him, but the other man shook his. "Look around Sonny. You two have a great life together. So what if you fight? Every couple does…"

"I shot her in the head, Jason! What kind of husband shoots his own wife in the head?"

"That was a mistake and Carly knows that."

"Does she?"

"Do you think she would stick around if she thought that you truly meant to hurt her?" Jason reasoned and Sonny nodded. "It's just cold feet, buddy. Everyone gets them."

"Even if it's the fourth time marrying the same woman?" The older man laughed, which eased the gloominess in the room.

"Yup. A wedding is a wedding no matter what number it is." Jason reasoned as poured himself a glass of scotch.

"So, what happened with Elizabeth?" Sonny watched his companion's face twitch slightly. "Carly heard the yelling."

"Oh you know, it was just Liz being Liz," Jason replied with annoyance.

"Are you guys done –you know—for good?"

"I hope so. She's been unbearable since Courtney came back," Jason explained. "I feel bad, you know? I never wanted to hurt her."

"It sounds like she hurt herself by being so paranoid," Sonny offered, but the other man shook his head.

"She had every right to be paranoid," the younger man whispered. Just as Sonny was about to prod the door opened and in walked his sister and ex wife/fiancée. He eyed up Carly who seemed in better spirits then when she left earlier.

"We come bearing gifts," Courtney grinned nudging her best friend towards her brother.

"Strawberry frozen yogurt with chocolate sprinkles," Carly mumbled handing over the ice cream cone to her fiancée.

"Thanks," he muttered surprised by the gesture. The brunette nodded and offered him a small smile. "You owe me," she whispered softly in his ear.

"I love you," he replied quietly.

"I know," she nodded. Courtney and Jason watched in silence as their best friends made there way upstairs. The remaining couple looked at each other in amusement.

"They're never going to change," Courtney laughed and Jason nodded in agreement. "I got you something." She rifled through the brown paper bag in her hand finally coming up victorious with a lidded Styrofoam cup. "Vanilla with rainbow sprinkles." The man laughed accepting the ice cream in her outstretched hand.

"Thanks," he whispered and she nodded.

"I had fun tonight. Well you know, before the whole Carly fiasco." She let a smile come across her face.

"Yeah I did too." He replied with a toothy grin. They both stood in complete silence, their matching blue eyes locked on one another. The intensity of the moment was not lost on either person as they gravitated closer towards one another. Courtney tilted her head slightly and she watched Jason lean closer in as if to kiss her. They're lips were brushing when a high pitched laugh rang out from upstairs. _Thanks Carly._ Courtney thought bitterly as Jason quickly retreated. "I should be going," he mumbled gesturing to the door and moving quickly towards the exit.

She waited until the door shut softly to collapse on the couch. _It's a good thing,_ she tried to convince herself. _It would have only complicated things. Or would it? Why do I even care? I'm so over him. I am over him, right?_

* * *

**A/N**: I couldn't resist using a Red Sox analogy. After all, I got to rep the home team. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Oh yeah and a special thanks to Lucy for the idea to elaborate on the baseball.


	10. Goodbye Girl

**Disclaimer:  **I don't own a damn thing

**Summary: **So here's the deal, everything that has happened on the show up until April 15, 2004 has happened. But instead of staying in Port Charles, Courtney leaves. She hasn't talked to anyone from PC, except for Carly, but Carly isn't even sure where she is. The story picks up about 2 years after Courtney left.

**A.N.:  **So, here's what I'm thinking…this chapter is going to be the rehearsal dinner and the next chapter is going to the wedding ceremony and there is probably going to be another chapter for the reception.  I may add one last chapter as a tidy ending after the reception, but I'm not quite sure yet.  As always, enjoy!

**Last Train Home**** Ch.**** 10:**

                Courtney entered the Cellar to find it already packed with people for the rehearsal dinner.  The night before with Jason had left her uneasy to say the least, but she refused to let it show.  She immediately noticed Jason along with Sonny and Carly standing at the bar.  She watched from afar, envious of the closeness that the trio shared.  It seemed like ages ago since she was apart of that group.  There was a time when all four of them were inseparable, bounded by a love and closeness for one another, but she had ruined all that in one night and there was no way to get it back, either.  Sure, Sonny and Jason may have forgiven her, but they would never trust her again. 

                "Courtney?" The sound of her name brought her out of the restless thoughts and she looked up to find Emily Quartermaine in front of her. Lucky Spencer was standing next to her with a welcoming grinning lightening up his strong facial features.  The young couple brought a smile to her face, anyone could notice the love emanating off the two.

                "Hey Emily," she responded as the younger girl quickly ushered her into a hug. When the two women had separated, Courtney offered Lucky a wave and he nodded.

                "I'm going to get a drink.  You ladies need anything?" He asked, but both declined.

                "I can't believe you're back.  I had no idea…" Emily informed her.

                "I would have thought that Liz or even Jason would have said something."

                "Oh I haven't really talked to Jase or Elizabeth. I've just been so busy lately. Between the wedding plans and school, I haven't had very much free time." She replied.

                "Wedding plans?" The other woman asked with a raised eyebrow and watched as the light brunette immediately lit up.

                "Lucky and I are getting married!  We are thinking a Christmas wedding," she explained with a huge grin, which elicited another hug between the two.

                "Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

                "Yeah, me too!"  Emily murmured in agreement. "Oh, listen to me going on and on about myself.  What have you been up to?"

                "Pretty much the same things that I was doing here…only in a different town." Courtney responded.  "I can't believe how little this place has changed since I left."

                "You know, Jason was worried about you for a long time," the younger woman whispered softly, completely changing the light mood of the conversation.  "I'm not trying to interject myself into his situation, but I thought that it was only fair for you to know how much it hurt him when you left."

                "I know that you and Jason are very close and I appreciate your concern for him, but I was hurt too…"

                "I understand that, which is why I never could comprehend the separation." Emily replied.  "It is so clear that you guys love each other, but then threw it away over something that is not nearly as it important as it seemed at the time."

                "Forgive me, but I really can't do this right now.  Carly and Sonny have been unbearable about the divorce ever since I returned.  I don't think that I can handle another person telling me how badly I screwed up my marriage and how easy it is to fix." Courtney snapped and was met with a look of thoughtfulness.

                "I'm sorry.  I just want to see my big brother happy...I'm sorry, I'll stop." She offered placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder.  "So, tell me something about…well, anything."  The older girl laughed in response.

                "I hate to break it to you, but my life is really quite a bore…"

                "Are you staying in town long?"

                "I'm not sure.  I would like to stay close by, because I've missed out on so much with my nephews, but I have a life in Boston.  It may be tragically unexciting, but it's mine and I'm not sure if I'm ready to give that up without a really good reason."

                "You know Court…it's rude to talk to the bridesmaid before even saying hello to the bride," Carly's greeted with a grin.

                "Well, maybe if the bride wasn't so dull…" the dark blonde bantered back and was met with a soft slap from her best friend.  "You keep abusing me and I'm going to have to vacate my matron of honor position."

                "Oh, I'll take it!" Emily jumped in and all three women giggled. 

                "See, you can be easily replaced…" Carly directed to Courtney with a sarcastic tone.

                "So can't the expensive wedding present I bought.  Maybe I'll return it and get you a toaster or maybe some cooking lessons." Her sister-in-law retorted and was met with a look of fake rage.

                "I'll pay half if you get her the cooking lessons," Jason entered the conversation.

                "Ugh! To think that I call you two my best friends," Carly screeched, which only seemed to cause a fit of laughter from everyone. 

                "Oh, back off the bride-to-be," Sonny defended as he wrapped a strong arm around his fiancée.

                "Thank you, dear." Carly returned after placing a kiss on his cheek.  Courtney watched in envy at how happy the two looked with a glow in their eyes that seemed only to be matched by Emily and Lucky, who had finally returned from the bar. Jason used to elicit that same glow in her and probably still could if they allowed themselves to feel for one another again.   She suddenly felt uncomfortable in the presence of both couples and quickly excused herself to get a drink.

--------------------

                "I'm worried about her," Carly whispered in Sonny's ear as they swayed comfortably on the dance floor.

                "Who?" He inquired.

                "Courtney," she replied.  "I don't like the idea of her going back and living by herself when it's so obvious that she's lonely."

                "She's fine, sweetheart…" Sonny assured half heartedly.  Truth was that he did not want to see his baby sister leave town again.  They were just getting their relationship back on track and it seemed unfair for her to go, but he had no right to ask her to stay when he was the reason she left in the first place.  "Let's not worry about it until after the wedding…" The mention of the nuptials immediately brought a smile to the woman in his arms.

                "I can't wait to be your wife for the fourth time," she laughed softly at the notion of marrying someone four times.  If it was anyone else but her, she would have teased them relentlessly and then told the poor girl to throw in the towel already. 

                "Yeah, well I can't wait to be your husband for the fourth time," he responded before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.  Carly let out a sigh before resting her head on Sonny's shoulder.  Tomorrow at this time she would be Mrs. Corinthos once again and she found herself tearing up at the thought. They were going to make it this time; she would make sure of it…

---------------

                "What can I get for you, dear?" The older bartender offered Courtney a smile which she reciprocated.

                "I'll have a whiskey sour, please." She watched as the man went about the bar assembling her drink in record time and placing it in front of her before going to tend to the other patrons.  She let herself do a quick sweep of the room and realized that she only recognized a handful of the people.  _When did Sonny and Carly make so many friends?_  Letting out a sigh, she tried to find someone to occupy herself with, but it was slim pickings.  Lucky and Emily were on the dance floor along with Sonny and Carly.  Justus was so caught up in Dara that it would be rude to intrude.  _Stupid happy couples,_ she thought to herself sardonically.  Jealousy was not a good look for her, but it was impossible to suppress.  It was then that she noticed a certain brunette entering the hall.

                Sam McCall walked into the cellar with a sly look gracing her soft features.  What brought her here was questionable, but not something Courtney wanted to know the answer to.  It was possible that Carly had forgiven Sonny's "mistress", but highly unlikely. Plus, she had seen the young brunette with Ric yesterday and there was no way that he had given up his vendetta against Sonny.  Deciding to take matters into her own hands, the dark blonde crossed the room placing herself directly in Sam's path.

                "I don't think you're welcome here," she stood tall with hands placed on her hips, but it didn't seem to faze the other woman.

                "Yeah, well I need to talk to Sonny.  So, get the hell out of my way." Sam tried to push past her, but was surprised to see that Courtney didn't budge an inch. 

                "He's with his fiancée right now and I'm sure that they don't want to be interrupted.  So, if you'll just be on your way, I'll let him know that you dropped by."  She could tell by the look of defiance on the other woman face that things were not going to go quietly.  Her eyes searched out Max or Marco, but could not come up with either one. 

                "I don't care.  We have business to discuss."  Sam shot back trying once again to maneuver past the other woman, which she did successfully but was met with a far larger road block.

                "Whatever business you have can wait until next week when Sonny resumes taking appointments," Jason informed her coldly. 

                "You better get out of the way, Morgan." The brunette tried sternly.

                "You can either leave peacefully or someone will drag you out.  It's your decision, Sam."  The enforcer ordered not bothered by the woman's threat.

                "Oh come on, Jase. We had some good times together." Her voice immediately turned soft as she reached out to touch the man's cheek.  Courtney had to suppress the overwhelming urge to slap her.  "I just want to speak to him for a moment and I promise that you will be more than compensated for it." She slithered her body close to his.

                "Don't touch me," he pushed away her hand. 

                "Oh that's right, I forgot Blondie is back in town.  Wouldn't want her to know about what you've been up to in her absence." She threw a fake smile over her shoulder to Courtney, who was now seething.

                "Sam, I don't know what story you have concocted in that crazy brain of yours, but I'm sure it's no where near reality." He shot back without looking towards his ex wife.  "What we "had" was nothing more than an alcohol induced night that meant nothing.  Now, go back to that slime ball that you call a boyfriend."

                "I'll have you know that Ric is an upstanding gentleman, which is more than I can say for you and Sonny."

                "Yeah, but what do you think that your boyfriend the D.A. would think of you working with Faith Roscoe?  I think he might be a little upset considering how he's up for reelection this year..." Jason retorted and was met with a look of anger.

                "You wouldn't dare…"

                "Don't push me, Sam." 

                "Who's going to believe you, anyways?  You're a criminal and everyone in Port Charles knows it." Sam bit back.

                "So are you and it's only a matter of time before the truth comes out."

                "I swear to god, Jason. If you breathe a word of this to anyone…"

                "What are you going to do?  Kill me?"  Jason laughed taking a long sip from his beer.  Courtney became jittery; there was something that she didn't trust about Sam McCall.

                "If I have to," she returned lowly. 

                "Murder? That's even better than drug trafficking." The light haired man replied with a raised eyebrow, which was quickly replaced with a small smile.  "I'm telling you right now; don't fuck with me, again.  If you do, well I will make sure that Ric knows every little scheme you've ever hatched in this town.  And then he will see you for the cruel whore that you are and not even Ric is sick enough to stick around."  Sam reached up and placed a hard smack across Jason's cheek.  Courtney immediately wedged herself between the two, grabbing the brunette by the shoulder and shoving her hard towards the exit.

                "Ok, that's enough!  You have to leave right now."

                "What's going on?" Carly growled sliding through the crowd that was beginning to form.  "What's she doing here?" The brunette's eyes narrowed towards her fiancée who shrugged his shoulders. 

                "Sam was just on her way out," Jason placed a calming hand on his best friend's wrist. 

                "No I wasn't!"

                "Yes you were," Courtney replied staring down the petite brunette whose face was slowly becoming red. 

                "This isn't over, Jason." Sam threatened.  "I'm not done with you, either." She directed to Courtney, who just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

--------------------

                "What the hell was that about?"  Sonny's voice came out hot towards his enforcer once Sam had been escorted off the premises. 

                "You know how she likes to run her mouth," he explained.  "It's nothing."

                "She's threatening my baby sister now, Jason." Sonny growled.  "My sister, who lives by herself in another state where Sam and Faith could easily go after her."

                "Sonny, calm down.  No one is coming after me," Courtney tried to pacify her brother.

                "Oh and how can you be sure about that?"

                "They don't even know where I live.  Hell, you didn't even know where I was until a few days ago…" She immediately regretted the words once they left her mouth.  There was look of hurt in Sonny's whiskey colored eyes.

                "The point is that there is no way Sam will find her," Carly tried to smooth over the rift that was forming.

                "I want you to take a guard with you when you leave town," the older man ordered.

                "Absolutely not." Courtney growled.  "I am not doing that anymore.  I have a different life now that doesn't involve bodyguards and bulletproof glass."

                "It's not up for negotiation." Sonny's tone was harsh.  His sister opened her mouth to argue more, but was immediately swept towards the bar by Jason.

                "Not the time, Courtney." He said firmly as he ordered drinks for the both of them.

                "I don't want a guard following me around." She replied just as firmly and was met with a nod.

                "I know that, but can you just pacify him for tonight and tomorrow.  After the wedding you can fight with him all you want." Her ex husband grinned and she nodded.  It didn't seem fair to ruin Carly's big day over an issue that could easily be handled the day she left.  _If you leave_, her mind muttered.  A comfortable silence had settled between the couple, but there was something nagging the young dark blonde and she needed to address it.

                "So, what's with Sam?" She tried to sound casual as she watched him tense up.  "I mean when I left, her and Sonny were carrying on an affair, but now she's with Ric?"

                "Yeah, kind of shocked us all." His reply was short and she felt the need to prod more.

                "What do you hate her so much?  I thought you guys were like kindred spirits or something."  He laughed heartily at her comment.

                "Sam McCall is a backstabber."

                "Because she slept with you while she was sleeping with Sonny?"  Courtney couldn't believe that the words even escaped her lips and by the look on his face, Jason couldn't either.  "I just assumed because of what was said…"

                "It was right after you left…" he began letting a sigh out.  "I had been drinking and we kind of fell into bed together.  She wanted more than I was willing to give.  She told Sonny that I went behind his back and tried to turn us against one another." Courtney was surprised that Sam was able to come up with such a plan.  "Anyways, her scheme didn't work and she figured the best way to get back at Sonny was to begin seeing Ric."

                "Oh."

                "Yup, it's all very high school," he grinned taking a sip from his drink. 

                "It seems it." 

                "Excuse me, but I do believe that my big brother owes me a dance," Emily announced coming between the two.  Before Jason had a chance to decline his younger sister was leading him towards the dance floor.  Lucky wagged his eyebrows offering his hand to a giggling Courtney, who graciously accepted it.  She let herself relax in Lucky's arms as they began to sway along the rhythm of song. 

_All your life you've waited for love to come and stay  
And now that I have found you, you must not slip away  
I know it's hard believing' the words you've heard before  
But darling you must trust them just once more...   
'cause my baby  
  
_

_Goodbye doesn't mean forever  
Let me tell you goodbye doesn't mean  
we'll never be together again  
If you wake up and I'm not there, I won't be long away  
'Cause the things you do my Goodbye Girl  
Will bring me back to you_

            Her mind was so focused on the lyrics that she almost didn't notice Emily tapping lightly on her shoulder.

            "I'm going to have to steal my fiancée back," she whispered with a huge smile and Courtney nodded.  She was just about to exit the dance floor when Emily nudged her into Jason's arms. He seemed just as shocked as his ex wife, but it wasn't possible to back out, not under Emily and Lucky's watch. 

            He brought her closer to him as she rested her head against his strong chest, trying hard to keep the tears back.  The rest of the guest were forgotten as they both became swept up in each other, unaware of the satisfied grins that were decorating Carly and Sonny's faces, who watched from the edge of the room.  Memories of their relationship began to haunt the couple and the lyrics weren't exactly helping. 

_I know that you've been taken, afraid to hurt again  
You fight the love you feel for me instead of giving in  
But I can wait forever, helping you to see  
That I was meant for you and you for me  
...so remember  
  
_

_Goodbye doesn't mean forever  
Let me tell you goodbye doesn't mean  
we'll never be together again  
Though we may be so far apart you still will have my heart  
So forget your past my Goodbye Girl  
'Cause now you're home at last._

            The song ended a little too soon in Courtney's opinion as she pulled away and was caught in his stare.  A rush of emotion overtook her as she leaned up to give him a tender peck on the cheek before rushing out of the club.

-------------------

**A/N: **What did ya think?I really don't hate Sam, but she's such an easy target as an antagonist.  I just had to do something with the whole Jason/Sam/Sonny triangle and decided to throw Ric in for good measure.  Oh yeah, the song _Goodbye Girl_ belongs to Hootie and the Blowfish.  I really thought that it fit perfectly within the plot.  Anyways, thanks for reading and I will hopefully have the next chapter of my other story, Caught In A Jar, up within a week. 


	11. Castles In The Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

A/N: So, looks like we're in the home stretch. I hope to have this story finished within a couple weeks. Feel free to let me know how you want it to end, because I have an idea, but am willing to add in any ideas that you think will improve the story. Ok? Good…thanks for reading

****

Last Train Home Ch. 11

"Oh God, why am I so nervous?" Carly asked checking her reflection in the full-length mirror for what seemed like the millionth time. Courtney let out a soft sigh reaching out to grab her best friend's hands, which kept fluttering up to her hair in an effort to keep themselves busy.

"First of all, stop fussing with you hair." The younger girl ordered. "Secondly, everything is going to be fine…perfect, I mean."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I wouldn't have come all the way home if I didn't think it was worth the trip," Courtney answered smoothing out the wrinkles that were beginning to set in the skirt of the bride's satin dress.

"You just called Port Charles home." Carly observed, which was met with a shrug from the other woman.

"Well, home is where the heart is," Courtney muttered.

"And your heart is with Jason."

"Don't start. This is your big day, which means there will be no couple talk unless it involves you and your soon-to-be husband."

"But…"

"No but's," Courtney scolded and was met with a nod. "You look beautiful." She took in her best friend's appearance in awe. Carly's dark hair hung past her shoulders in loose curls with some baby's breath woven in. Her make-up was done dramatically with smoky eyes and full red lips. On anyone else it would have looked trashy, but Carly had the facial features as well as the confidence to pull it off. Her dress fitted perfectly, the tube-styled top showing off her graceful shoulders and neck with just the right amount of cleavage. The look was finished off with the full satin skirt that fell down past her feet and offered a short train.

"You don't look so bad yourself, sweetie." Carly returned the compliment. Courtney looked just as beautiful, but in a more subtle way. Her light brown hair was swept up into a messy French twist that left a few scattered strands down to frame her face. She had decided to go natural with her make-up with just a light amount of blush and a soft shade of purple eye shadow that managed to match her dress as well as accentuate her misty blue eyes. A clear lip-gloss was all she to finish off the look. The lilac colored silky fabric of her dress clung carefully to her curves. The front was pretty if not a little conservative with its high symmetrical neckline, but the back was sure to catch everyone's attention. Because there was no back, in fact the back portion of the dress did not begin until right above her bottom, which left her spine as well as the small tattoo at the base exposed. She had been nervous, but Carly assured that it was perfect.

"Alright ladies, it's time to get married…" Emily opened the door to inform them that the ceremony would begin.

"We'll be right out," Carly assured as she waited for the young woman to close the door once again. "I have to make this quick, but I just want you to know how much it means to me to have you here. You're my best friend, even through everything. I don't what I would have done without…"

"Don't you dare start crying on me," Courtney laughed noticing the tears that were beginning to cloud the other woman's dark eyes. "There is no need to thank me. You're my best friend and Sonny's my brother and there is no way I would have missed it."

"I know, I just --you know-- had to get that out there," Carly whispered as the younger girl squeezed her hand in appreciation.

"Ok, let's get you hitched…" Courtney giggled as both women exited the dressing area.

* * *

"Daddy!" Michael squealed pushing through the sea of tuxedo-clad men to get to his father that was in the center. 

"What's up?" Sonny asked leaning down on one knee to come face to face with his son.

"Aunt Emily says that you need to get out to the alter soon," the little boy informed him and Sonny nodded gesturing for everyone to clear out. As the men exited, the groom reached out to stop his best man.

"What's up?" Jason asked in confusion and watched as the other man stayed silent until the room was emptied.

"I --you know--I'm not too good at this…" The older man's gaze searched across the room in avoidance. He fiddled with the silver cufflinks in an order to distract himself, but could tell that his young best friend was beginning to become annoyed.

"Just spit it out, man."

"I've never really voiced how much I really appreciate you and what you've done for me and my family." Sonny finally managed to get out as his whiskey colored eyes settled on clear blue ones. The other man nodded, but didn't respond as he slid on the black tuxedo coat over his white shirt and dark vest.

"You know I'm happy to do it," he finally replied as he fastened the last button. "But you do owe me for wearing this." The comment seemed to ease the tension as Sonny reached out to straighten the other's bow tie.

"Yeah well, let's hope that someday I get to do the same for you…" he responded before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Hey," Courtney grinned as Jason took his position next to her. She was well aware that he would be her escort down the aisle, but couldn't quell the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach as he took her arm in his. The soft notes of the organ could be heard as Michael and Morgan made their way out of waiting area. She noticed Emily and Lucky, who were standing in front of them, kiss each other softly before marching out. 

"You ready?" Jason asked and was met with a nod. Their entrance into the room of guests was a little nerve-racking on the matron of honor. She never did like displaying herself in public for everyone to point out her flaws. Her ex husband must have remembered, because he held on to her a little tighter and offered her quite a few looks of encouragement on their stroll down the aisle. When they finally reached the alter, she heard him whisper quietly in her ear. "See, it wasn't so bad." She gave him a look of appreciation before parting ways to take her spot next Emily.

The wedding march began as the bride made her appearance. Bobbie was at her side to bring her daughter down the aisle, because Carly wouldn't have it any other way. Her mother had been through so much upon her arrival in Port Charles, and Carly deemed it only fair that she was the one to give her away. Courtney saw a look of shear happiness shine in her brother's eyes. He carefully took Carly's hand and led her up to the minister.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Everyone held their breath as they waited to for something to happen. "Caroline and Michael have prepared their own vows…" The minister offered as everyone let out a sigh of relief that the ceremony had not been interrupted. The clergyman gestured for Carly to begin.

"Oh where do I start?" Carly opened trying hard to keep her trembling voice steady. "Sonny, things between us haven't always been great. I mean there were times when I've been ready wring your neck…" she let out a soft giggle as the guests looked at each other in confusion. Surely, this wasn't how normal wedding vows started. The groom smiled with amusement as he held on a little tighter to her delicate hand. "But through it all, you've always remained my constant. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you and I know that you feel the same way about me, no matter how badly I irritate you. You're the love of my life and I'll forever be grateful for the love you've instilled in me." She finished with a small smile. 

"Carly, you're like a tornado. I know that I've told you that more than a few times. You cause all this havoc and sweep people up into your life." Sonny began as the minister looked on in surprise. Carly even seemed a little shock, but tried hard not show it. "That's why I love you, though. Everything you've ever done for me has been with the best of intentions. You have this amazing way of fighting for everyone you love even when they don't want it. You have pulled me back from the brink many times and without you I'm not sure where I would be right now. Our family is the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't think there is any way I can repay you for the happiness that you've brought into my life." He reached up to swipe a few of her tears away and give one of his awarding winning grins. "I love you with all of my heart." Sonny finished as he caressed her cheek softly.

"Do you have the rings?" The minister looked towards Jason who grabbed them in the breast pocket of his jacket. The minister held them in the palm of his hand. "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts" He placed one ring in Sonny's hand before continuing. "Michael, in placing this ring on Caroline's finger, repeat after me: Caroline, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.

Sonny repeated with tears in his eyes as he placed the solid gold wedding band on Carly's ring finger. The minister nodded in approval as he turned his attention to the bride.

"Caroline in placing this ring on Michael's finger, repeat after me: Michael, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Carly managed to do as the minister asked as tears streamed down her face.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. In as much as Michael and Caroline have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder." The minister advised. "And so, by the power vested in me by the State of New York and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

Sonny pulled his new wife close to him and crushed his lips on hers in passionate kiss as a round of applause filled the room. They pulled away and began to make their exit hand in hand. Everyone filed out after them. Emily and Lucky followed by Jason and Courtney.

"Weddings still make you cry?" The light haired man asked good naturedly when he took in the glassy eyes of his ex wife. She nodded in response and felt the pad of his thumb dry the area under her eyes in a show of tenderness. She offered him a weak smile as the brightness of the sun greeted them. Most everyone was gathered on the church steps throwing rice at the bride and groom who were entering the black limo parked out front.

* * *

Courtney noticed as Jason wandered away from the group. After promising Emily and Lucky that they would meet them at the reception, she followed after her ex husband. He was standing off to side watching as everyone got into their vehicles on route to the Cellar. He wasn't quite sure what had caused a sudden attack of claustrophobia, but knew that he could no longer stand being surrounded by that many people. 

"You alright?" She came up behind him with a look of concern.

"Yeah…" he replied. "I just needed some air." Courtney nodded taking a seat on the stone bench nearby. She watched as he loosened his collar and smiled to herself, _he always did clean up well._

"Come here." she called forcing him to lean down in front of her. She reached forward in an effort to readjust his bow tie as well as his collar in a way that was somewhat comfortable but still elegant.

"Perfect," she breathed taking in her handiwork. "You look very handsome."

"Yeah, well you look beautiful." He returned which brought a smile to her face as she motioned for him to take a seat next to her. He readily accepted and she took this time to lean against him and let out a smile yawn. "Tired?"

She nodded in response and peered up into his blue orbs. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking for. Love? Forgiveness? What she did find was a dim passion and without thinking she allowed herself to succumb to the urge that been weighing heavily on her mind since the night before. She guided his face to hers and for one moment everything was clear. His lips tasted exactly the way she remembered and it was as if they were still one. She had never left town, he had never dated Elizabeth. No, they were the same star-crossed lovers that had fought so steadfast to hold on to their relationship. It was as if she could envision herself back at the loft waiting tirelessly for him to come and when he did they would melt into one another.

As quickly as the image came to mind it was replaced by cold cruel reality of Jason pulling away. Everything came back into focus and things were the same as they were before.

"We should get going," he said making his way towards parking lot leaving her alone on the bench. She tried to ignore the thud of her heart falling to the ground and headed towards the car.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so they finally kissed. Let me know what you think. I know this chapter was kind of boring, but I really wanted to focus on Carly and Sonny's wedding. I promise way more Journey drama at the reception. 


	12. Coma White

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

****

Last Train Home Ch. 12:

The short ride to the Cellar had been unbearably uncomfortable. Jason kept his hands clenched to the wheel while his eyes never once wavered off of the road. Courtney on the other hand, had spent most of the journey trying in vain to find a something on the radio. Unfortunately, sweet love songs were the only ones that were being broadcast that day. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she turned the dial off and began busying herself with scenery. A slight sense of relaxation seemed to filter between the two as the Cellar came into view. He barely had the car parked before the light brunette was hopping out the passenger side door.

"Hey, where's Jason?" Carly greeted her best friend as she entered. "Emily said that you two were coming together."

"Yeah, he's on his way in…" Courtney replied trying to avoid her friend's questioning eyes.

"Well, what happened?" Carly prodded. "I mean it's been almost an hour…"

"Nothing happened." Courtney answered a little too quickly, which furthered piqued the brunette's curiosity. "I need to umm…I just need to use the ladies room." The bride watched as the other woman darted off as fast as she could in her heels. She was about to follow when she noticed a young light haired man entering the restaurant.

"What did you do?" Carly accused before Jason even saw her.

"Well, nice to see you, too. The ceremony was beautiful. Congratulations." He smiled and was met with a cold glare. "Carly, this is your wedding. So why don't you enjoy it…"

"I can't enjoy it when my matron of honor is obviously upset."

"Courtney is not upset."

"Yes she is, Jason. And I have a feeling it's your fault." Carly growled. "So, tell me what you did so I can fix it."

"I didn't do anything." He replied and watched as his female best friend placed her hands on her hips. "Look, everything is going to be fine. Don't ruin your day over it." Before Carly could respond, the best man drifted off into the crowd.

* * *

Courtney touched up her make-up slightly in an effort to keep her mind off the embarrassment she felt. Jason had moved on. If his tryst with Elizabeth didn't make it glaringly obvious than the kiss cemented the fact. What was she thinking? How could she have let herself believe that he reciprocated the feelings that had been living in her heart for years. She heard the squeak of the door and noticed Emily's reflection in the mirror behind her. 

"You alright?" She asked timidly and Courtney nodded. She wanted to keep what happened at the church to herself.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just heard Carly talking to Jason and she said that you were upset." Emily explained.

"Of course she did," the other woman muttered in aggravation. "Carly was just being dramatic…"

"Well, you know if something happened and you want to talk about it…" The light brunette's doe eyes revealed sympathy and for a moment Courtney let her guard down.

"I'm pathetic and let's just leave it at that," she whispered trying to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"You know when Lucky and I first got together, I tried everything in my power to stop it," Emily whispered having an idea of what transpired between her brother and his ex wife. "After everything with Nikolas, I was so scared of getting hurt. God, I must have pushed him away a thousand times in an effort to save myself."

"Seems like that worked out real well for you."

"Yeah, well he persisted and I finally realized that there was no reason to fight it any longer." The younger woman smile remembering how stubborn Lucky Spencer could be. "Anyways, the point is that while your situation is different, Jason is operating in the same mode. He doesn't want to get hurt and he also doesn't want to hurt you in the process."

"Yeah, well he failed at that," Courtney grumbled.

"He's going to come around. After all, you are his soul mate." Emily assured.

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because he told me." She noticed the look of surprise on the other woman's face. "We were talking one night about a year ago…

* * *

_Flashback _

Jason found his sister on the docks overlooking the water. He noticed the look of sadness settled on her normally bright features. She offered him a smile when she saw him approach her.

"Everything alright?"

"Nope," she answered honestly. "Lucky wants to get married."

"That's a bad thing?"

"What if he isn't the one, Jase?" Her voice was shaking.

"I thought you loved him?"

"I do, but it's so different than the way I loved Nikolas that I'm not sure if it's right." He looked at her in silent contemplation. "I mean what if what Nikolas and I had was true love and I'm just trying to project that on to Lucky?"

"Em, I see the way your eyes light up when Spencer walks into the room and I never saw that when you were with Nik. I think you're just scared."

"I am not…" She tried to sound tough, but knew that her brother could see right through the act.

"Yes, you are. It's ok to be nervous." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I mean when Courtney and I got married, I was scared shitless."

"Why?"

"Because I knew that this was the one person that I could spend the rest of my life with and what if I wasn't enough for her?"

"How did you know that she was "the one"?" Emily asked softly. Her brother shifted uncomfortably, realizing that he opened the door for this line of questioning.

"I just did."

"Can you give me something more to work on, Jase. I mean this is the rest of my life we're talking about."

"Ok," he grumbled. "It was when we were on our way up to the cabin --you know-- to tell Sonny about our relationship. We got into an accident and I really wasn't sure if I was going to make it." He took a deep breath remembering the incident so clearly. "And right before I passed out…her face came to mind. Everyone says that their whole life flashes before their eyes in near death experiences, but the only thing I could see was her. I guess that's when I knew that she was it for me. She's my soul mate." Emily brushed a few tears away touched by the look of affection on her normally stoic brother.

"Why did you let her go?"

"Let's not get into that right now…" Jason replied. "But I will give you this piece of advice: Don't ever give up on your one true love, Em. Lucky makes you happy and I don't want to see you throw that away because of foolish doubts."

"Yeah well maybe you should take your own advice." His younger sister rebutted before giving him a small smile encouragement.

End Flashback

"I accepted Lucky's proposal the next day," Emily finished with a smile.

"That's very sweet, but I can tell you that things change." Courtney whispered rushing out of the bathroom. She slid through to masses of people with ease and had almost made it to the main table when a strong arm clasped around her wrist.

* * *

"Congratulations, man." Jason greeted the groom. Sonny had spent the better part of the last hour mingling and was glad to see a familiar face that he actually wanted to speak with. How he had let Carly talk him into inviting so many people? The Cellar was filled to maximum capacity with guests that he either didn't like or didn't know. 

"Thank God you're here," Sonny offered one last grin to a woman, who swore that she went to grade school with Carly, before taking a few steps towards his best friend. "These people are out of their fucking minds," he whispered gesturing to the crowd around them. Jason smiled but didn't offer a response. "Where have you been?"

"Traffic was a bitch," he lied with ease.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was…" The other man replied skeptically. "Where's Courtney?"

"I'm not sure."

"You ok?" He had noticed the far away gaze in the younger man's blue eyes.

"I'm fine," Jason tried, but knew he wasn't fooling anyone. Luckily, Sonny's attention was divided as his whiskey colored gaze settled on a scene unfolding in the far corner.

* * *

"Dad," Courtney was surprise to see him there. She tried to shake off his grip, but the old man held on steadfast. By the look of his haggard state, it wasn't hard to figure out that he had already taken full advantage of the open bar. The same look of anger was smoldering in his glassy eyes. 

"I can't believe you had the nerve to show up here," he growled.

"I was invited."

"You don't think I'm on to you, do you?" He slurred slightly, which was met with a look of confusion. Before she had the chance to question her father, Sonny and Jason came over.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked as he noticed Mike's grip on Courtney.

"Nothing," the woman lied. "We were just…"

"I'll tell you what's going on," Mike interrupted. "She's trying to turn us against one another."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sonny was quickly becoming annoyed.

"She's just like her mother…" Mike continued on. "She's going to use you up and then take off, because that's what she does best. She doesn't love any of us, especially not you, Morgan. Trust me, I know a little something about the Matthews women." Courtney ripped her arm out of her fathers hand before giving him a look of disgust.

"The only thing you know about is being a deadbeat dad," she managed to get out before racing out to the terrace. Sonny took a step to follow her, but Jason quickly got in the way.

"I'll go talk to her. You deal with him." He motioned to Mike before following his ex wife out.

"You try to give someone fair warning…" the older man muttered taking a sip from the glass in his hand.

"I tried, Mike." Sonny's tone was dangerously low. "I invited you here out of respect and what do you do? Make a fool out of me and my little sister."

"She's the one that's making a fool out of both of us. For somebody so paranoid, you seem to forgive her awful easily."

"Courtney and I have made amends, because she is my family."

"So am I."

"Not anymore. I want you to leave and never come back. If I find out that you make any contact with my children, wife, or sister, I will make you rue the day you were born." The intensity that settled between the two was tough to ignore as Mike threw a disdainful glance at his son before exiting.

* * *

Jason saw her standing in the center of the terrace. Even with her back towards him, he could tell she was crying by the steady fall of her shoulders. She was shivering slightly in the cool spring air. Shrugging off his jacket, he came up behind her and placed the black material over her exposed arms. She seemed surprised, but didn't turn around. 

"I'm not like her," her voice was unsteady as if she was trying to convince herself.

"I know you aren't." He settled his arms around her waist and she took comfort in his close proximity. He wasn't quite sure what drew him to her so magnetically. The earlier kiss and the feelings it evoked had caught him off guard. The tingling of her lips on his was something that he had been unprepared for. It wasn't suppose to happen like this. She wasn't suppose to induce the flutter of his heart any longer. It had been years, but it felt like old times in the way that he could look at her and everything else would fall apart. Elizabeth never had that affect on him, but his ex wife did. That scared him, because he knew that he wanted more. He wanted Courtney to move back in with him so that they could continue their fairytale romance and live happily ever after. But what he wanted and reality of the situation were two completely different things. So, he did the only thing he could and that was protect himself. He liked to think in the long run, Courtney was being saved as well.

"You don't have to stand out here with me," she informed him.

"I know," he replied not moving from his position. Courtney let out a slight sigh as she wondered how odd things were between the two of them. A little over an hour ago, he was pulling away from her kiss, but now here they stood with arms wrapped around one another. What worried her the most was that she didn't want it to end. She wanted to stay like this forever, but it was fairly obvious that he didn't want the same thing. Letting out another sigh, she slid out from his embrace and turned to face him.

"About what happened earlier…" she began but was quickly cut off.

"What happened, happened."

"I know, but…"

"Do we really have to do this right now?" His tone was more than a little harsh. She looked at him with a glimmer of hurt and nodded, but didn't say anything. It was apparent that there was going to be no resolution between them tonight, so maybe it was best just to walk away. She was about to reenter the Cellar when a slight rustling in the bushes caught her attention. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the barrel of a gun glistening in the soft moonlight. Her breath hitched when she heard someone cock it.

"Jason!" She screeched as a petite finger pulled the trigger.

* * *

**A/N:** We all know it's not a General Hospital wedding without a little gun play. So who's going to get shot? Who's the gun toting criminal? I guess you're going to have to wait to find out. Feedback is always appreciated. 


	13. Shadows Of The Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

****

Last Train Home Ch. 13:

His ex wife's hysterical scream coupled with the blistering sound of a gunshot through the still night air spun Jason around on his heel. He was just in time to see Courtney lunging at him with the full force of her body taking him down to ground. He sat still for a moment taking in the full shock of the events that just occurred, his first thought was of the light brunette that was still laying on top of him.

"Courtney, you alright babe?" He felt his pulse begin to race when she didn't respond. Careful not to move her too much, he slid out from under and immediately noticed the blood that stained the breast of his white shirt. It only took him a moment to realize that he had not been hit and fear began to build up in his bones as he carefully kneeled down next to his ex wife.

"What the hell happened?" Sonny and Carly rushed outside with most of the party on their heels.

"Oh my God!" Carly screeched when she took in the fallen state of her best friend. "Someone call an ambulance!"

"Courtney," Jason whispered softly and watched as the woman stirred slightly. "I need you to stay awake…"

"I can't," she mumbled as her eyes drooped close again.

"Yes you can. Come on…" He rubbed the soft skin of her hand in an effort to keep her focused.

"It hurts," she managed to get out between ragged breaths. Jason nodded trying desperately to remain calm, but the color was slowly draining from his face as well as her own.

"Did you see who did this?" Sonny asked his right hand man, but was met with a shake of the head.

"It came from the bushes," he pointed at the wall of hedges to his immediate right. He watched as his boss immediately pointed guards in that direction, but the shooter was long gone. He tried to focus all his energy on Courtney, who was fading fast. He watched her struggle to keep her teary eyes open. Her hand was beginning to shake in Jason grasp as he did everything he could to soothe her pain.

"The ambulance is pulling up right now." Lucky announced as he made a path through the sea of curious onlookers.

"Will you stay with me?" Courtney rasped out and was met with a nod from her ex husband. Once the paramedics arrived it didn't take long to load Courtney on to the waiting ambulance, all the while Jason stayed close by.

"We'll meet you at the hospital," Sonny called to his best friend as the hard metal doors closed.

* * *

Jason paced the entire length of the General Hospital waiting room. Courtney had lost consciousness on her way to the hospital and was immediately rushed to surgery. Sonny and Carly had yet to arrive, so he was stuck exploring all the worst case scenarios his mind could come up with. He was usually good in dealing with crisis's, normally he would block out the pain and focus directly on what he could do to help. But that was not the case this time, the pain was sharper than anything he had ever endured. Every ounce of his being wished it was him laid out on the operating bed rather than her. 

A small commotion caught his attention as Sonny and Carly came busting through the doors. The couple looked like they just walked off the top a wedding cake with the tux and dress. Jason would have spared himself a laugh if they situation wasn't so serious.

"What's going on? Where is she?" Carly's mind was moving at record speed as she thrashed the skirt of her dress out of the way.

"She's in the OR right now. Monica's with her." He responded and was met with a nod.

"Ok, well I have Johnny coming up with a dossier on anyone who might want to hurt her." Sonny informed him. "I mean, I know that Faith and Sam are the logical suspects, but there might be someone from Boston…" Jason shook his emphatically and his best friend looked on in confusion.

"Courtney wasn't the target. I was." The light haired man's voice was unsteady. "She sort of threw herself in the line of fire."

"She took a bullet for you?" Sonny growled.

"Yeah." Jason confirmed settling down into one of the stiff hospital chairs. He couldn't stand to do this right now. Sonny and Carly must have known it because they too sat down in silence. His mind ached with thoughts of his ex wife lying on the cool metal slab with doctors poking at her like she's just another patient. But she was not just another patient, not to him and the couple who sat wearily by his side. No, she was a sister, a best friend, and most importantly, a true love.

A Few Hours Later…

Sonny glanced at the clock once more. It had barely moved from the last time his whiskey colored eyes settled on it. Courtney had been in surgery for a long time now and all of his optimism was slowly being thrown out the window with each passing moment. He noticed his new wife dosing off and thought about having Max take her home, but knew Carly wouldn't leave until she had some sort of confirmation on the health of her best friend. The rustling of her dress against the plastic of her chair was the only noise between the trio.

"Jason…" Monica's voice was calm as she shook her son out of his trance.

"Is she ok?" Carly immediately stood up rushing over to where Jason and Monica were a few paces away. She noticed as the older doctor let out a sigh.

"The bullet lodged itself in Courtney right lung," Monica began and took in the look of worry that settled in the three people before her. "We were able to remove it, but it had already caused the lung to collapse."

"What's that mean?" Sonny asked in agitation.

"It means that your sister is in serious danger."

"How much danger?"

"We won't know until she regains consciousness."

"And when is that going to happen?"

"We don't know."

"Do you know anything?" Carly's voice was shrill with desperation. Monica rubbed her temples before turning to Jason who had yet to say anything.

"When Courtney's lung collapsed it cut the flow of oxygen to her brain in half, which is causing her brain to shut itself down. While, we were able to patch up her lung whether or not she has any lasting effects from the injury cannot be determined until she wakes up." Monica tried to explain in terms that they would understand.

"But she is going to wake up." Jason was practically pleading.

"I believe she will. It's just a matter of time."

"Can we see her?" Carly broke in again.

"One at a time," Monica replied before walking away from the obviously troubled trio. Carly looked at both men who motioned for her to go first. Just as Carly exited the waiting room, Ric and Lucky entered.

"I'm sorry, Jase. I tried to keep him away," Lucky greeted gesturing to the over confident DA at his side.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Spencer. I'm just here to investigate the shooting. I'm sure Sonny and Jason would like to see Courtney's shooter brought to justice." Ric began with a grin. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm just here to make sure that you two don't take matters into your own hands." Both Jason and Sonny looked at each other in obvious annoyance.

"Why do you even care, Ric?" Sonny asked with malice. "Oh yeah, that's right…it's reelection year."

"That it is and I can't just let the good citizens of Port Charles live when there is a threat in their community." Ric replied. "Plus, Courtney was an innocent woman. Her only crime was being related to you and loving Morgan. That doesn't make her a criminal, it just makes her unlucky and stupid."

"You wanna know who did this, Ric?" Jason's tone was dangerously low as he looked at the dark hair man in contempt. "Why don't you talk to your girlfriend?"

"You really need to let this vendetta with Sam McCall go, Morgan. She's moved on and so shouldn't you."

"She threatened Courtney last night," Jason shot back.

"Oh I'm sure she did. You wouldn't happen to have any witnesses to this so called "threat" would you?" Ric look amused. Sonny was about to speak when his younger brother cut him off. "You don't count. Your obsession with Sam is almost as bad as your lackey's."

"I heard it," Lucky confirmed. "It was at the Cellar. Sam said that she wasn't "done" with Courtney, yet."

"You've been hanging around these thugs too long, Spencer. Is getting in good with you future brother-in-law really worth losing your badge over?"

"Don't ever question my ethics, Ric." Lucky's growled. "You can ask anyone who was at the rehearsal dinner last night." 

"And let's just say I believe you. Why would Sam go after your ex wife?"

"Because the bullet was meant for me," Jason replied and watched as the DA's facial features lit up.

"How many enemies do you and Sonny have?" Ric asked with a raised eyebrow. "Let's be serious here, it could have been numerous people."

"You know what Ric?" Sonny challenged. "We tried to cooperate with the authorities and look what happened. You have no intention of helping us, so you can leave right now." Ric was about the argue, but Lucky grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on, Lansing." He gruffly pulled the dark haired man to the elevator all the while Jason stood back and fumed.

* * *

All the machines hooked up to the young woman created a resounding buzz through the otherwise quiet room. Carly looked at her best friend with tears in her eyes. It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago they were together bright and happy taking pictures outside of the church. And now, her matron of honor was in a hospital fighting for her life. She carefully brushed past a piece of light brown hand out of Courtney's face. In her mind, she willed for best friend to wake up, but the woman didn't stir. 

"You really know how to ruin a good day, you know that?" She giggled slightly through her tears. "I know that you can hear me and I'm telling you right now to wake up. I mean you already promised to watch the boys when we go on our honeymoon. Do you have any idea how hard it is to rebook a flight to Greece." She watched just a moment longer before beginning again. "I'm sorry, you know. For everything that I've ever done to push you and Jason back together or just being pushy in general. I promise if you wake up, I won't interject myself into your life, anymore. Or at least I'll try not to."

Carly gave her friend one last look to her best friend before walking out of the room with tears flowing down her flushed cheeks. She looked at Sonny and Jason who nearly jumped out of their skin when they saw her. Her husband immediately took her in his arms as she broke down in hysterics. Jason watched the interaction in silent mourning before the soft buzzing of his phone interrupted him. He considered ignoring it, but took it out of his pocket all the same. He noticed Emily's cell phone number and flipped it open.

"Jason," Emily sounded rushed. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I think that there is something you should know."

"What?"

"I was up in Kelly's --you know-- after clearing everyone out of the Cellar. I was going to get some coffee to bring to the hospital because I know how much the cafeteria coffee sucks…" His younger sister began to ramble on and Jason let out an exasperated sigh. "Sorry. Umm…anyways. Penny said that when she walking into work she noticed a petite brunette running from the Cellar. She didn't get a good look at her, but from a distance it looked like…" Emily's voice hitched.

"Looked like who?" Jason prodded.

"Liz..." Emily whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm...What did you think? I'm not very good with medical things, so I hope that it didn't sound too contrived. I was orginally going to end this series after this chapter, but I kind of got an idea that I'm going to run with. I hope to have this whole things finished within the next four chapters, but at the same time I don't want it to seem rushed. Ok, well thanks for reading 


	14. Immortally Insane

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything… ****

Last Train Home Ch. 14:

Jason slammed his phone shut with a look of rage grazing his strong facial features. Elizabeth? He knew that she was upset, but he had never once bared witness to her becoming violent. She wasn't the most stable woman, but something in his mind screamed that what Penny saw couldn't possibly true. Maybe it was his residual feelings that kept him from giving Liz sole blame. He didn't want to believe that someone he had once had romantic feelings for would go out of her way to hurt him or his ex wife.

"What was that about?" Sonny's low timber broke into his thoughts. Jason turned back around to see both Sonny and Carly looking at him with skeptical gazes. He wanted to tell them, but this was something he would have to handle on his own. He got him and Courtney into this mess and he would make sure that they both got of it, alive. Rather than lie to his friends, he chose to ignore their looks and marched over to his ex wife's room.

His stomach fluttered when he entered the pristine hospital room. He hated the rooms at General Hospital. They were all the same and represented everything in life he feared. Death, pain, and suffering were all homed in each one of the identical cubicles. Letting out a sigh, he forced himself over to Courtney's bedside. She looked so tiny and fragile, a state that he had never seen her in. Even in her worst moments, Courtney Matthews was strong and independent and now she wasn't. No, the woman who never wanted any help was stuck depending on machines to keep her alive. How is that for irony?

"Hey," he whispered trying hard to keep all emotion from his voice. "I'm going to fix this." It was a promise that he had made to himself and was now making to her. "And when I do, I don't want you to ever leave again. I need you, whether it's right or wrong." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her feverish forehead as a silent vow to return soon.

Jason found Sonny and Carly still in the waiting area when he exited Courtney's room. They were still questioning him with their stares but he chose to avoid both of their prying eyes.

"I have something I need to handle," he informed them and was about to leave when Carly's hand stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Silence. "Could you please tell me what's going on?"

"Call me if anything happens," was his only response as he walked away from his best friends.

* * *

The sun was bright in her eyes as she watched day break over the serene water of the harbor. A relay of what happened the night before was on loop in her unsteady mind. It wasn't suppose to happen like that. God, how had she let herself get swept up into this chaos? Oh yeah, overwhelming rage and jealousy. She had let her emotions get the better of her and looked what had happened. She hurt an innocent woman. 

"Liz." She recognized his angry growl immediately. She wasn't surprise that he was here, just more surprise that it took him so long to catch up to her. She felt his strong arm turn her gruffly around. Her dark eyes averted to the floor of the dock, unable to hold his steady glare. She could feel the tears welling up already, but tried her best to stay strong. "How the hell could you do this?"

"I…um…" She was caught speechless as he lifted her chin up so she was forced to look deep into his steely blue eyes. She had never seen so much emotion in them. Anger, rage, and disgust were all represented and meant directly for her. "God, Jase…It wasn't suppose to happen like that."

"Happen like what?"

"Courtney wasn't even suppose to be there." Tears were now falling freely down her creamy white cheeks. "She promised that it wouldn't be real. She promised…"

"Who promised?"

"Sam."

* * *

Sonny's eyes settled on the elevator just as the sliding doors opened to reveal an aged man. He immediately rose from his position and went to cut him off before he could even set foot into the waiting area. 

"Get out," he growled and watched as his father took a strong stance in front of him.

"She's my daughter, Sonny. I want to see her." His tone was confident, but was met with a shake of his son's head.

"Why? So you can hurt her more?"

"I need to speak with her. Two minutes and then I promise I'll leave." Mike's demeanor showed a mixture of remorse and worry. It caused the dark haired man to let his guard down slightly. What if it was his child lying in there? Would he really allow anyone to keep him away?

"Fine," he relented. "But I swear to God, if you upset her or anything…"

The elder man nodded and followed Sonny's pointing finger towards his daughter's room. He felt the pit of his stomach turn to ice as he entered the dim room. He had heard about the shooting while at Jake's. Flashes of their interactions at the wedding and Kelly's began to burn through his mind and he knew right then that he had to come and make his peace.

"Bet you're surprised to see me," his voice was clogged with tears, but he swallowed them down in determination. "Jesus Courtney, how could you get yourself into this mess? I know that apologies are beyond useless at this point. I've said some really horrible things to you lately and I do believe I owe you some sort of explanation. I was just so mad when you took off even though I knew that I had no right to be angry." He took in a deep breath in an effort to regain his composure. "I've never had anyone walk out on me before. I was always the one leaving and I guess when the tables turned it hurt more than I ever could imagine. So, I let all this pain fester within me and it turned to rage. God, when you came into Kelly's the other day all I could see was red. But at the same time, I wanted to wrap my arms around you and never let go. I guess I thought that I was more indispensable to you than I really was. I wanted to believe that you needed me just as much as you need Sonny." He watched his baby girl carefully, but she remained unchanged. His emotions were beginning to take hold of him and it was damn near impossible to control them. He let his shoulders sag while he wept by her bedside.

* * *

"How is Sam involved?" Jason pried as Liz continued to sob. 

"It was just suppose to scare you," she began. "Sam approached me a few days ago. She promised that they would be blanks and that no one would get hurt. Oh God, what have I done? I'm so sorry." He watched as the petite brunette crumpled to the ground. His mind worked in overdrive trying to piece together the scheme. Obviously, Sam played on Liz's emotions to get her to do the dirty work. He had felt an overwhelming sense of pity and rage overcome him as he stared down at his ex girlfriend. Her hands were just as dirty at Sam's. Whether or not she went into knowingly was irrelevant to him, the fact of the matter is she was involved in the shooting that could possibly claim Courtney's life.

"Here's what you're going to do…" His tone was steady. "You are going to go to the police and tell them everything you just told me."

"I can't…"

"You can and will, Elizabeth."

"She would kill me."

"At this point, I could careless what happens to you." He saw a look of pain flash in her eyes and for the first time, he didn't care. "You are going to go straight to Ric and tell him everything." He wanted the cocky DA to choke on his words. Sonny would probably never agree with his decision, but he would rather watch Sam be subjected to public humiliation. After all, she would have suffer long and slowly which is exactly what she deserved.

"He's not going to believe me," Liz tried.

"He will and I'll make sure of it." His phone began ringing and the noise caused his stomach to churn. He felt as though he was going to pass out when he recognized Sonny's cell phone number. _Please let it be good news,_ his mind begged, but his intuition told him it was something far worse. He flipped the device open and before he even had a chance to ask, Sonny was speaking.

"Jason, you need to get back to the hospital right away." It was the only sentence uttered before the dial tone signaled the end of the call. He looked by at Liz with abhorrence.

"You better pray to God that she makes it through this," was his final warning before rushing away.

* * *

Jason found Sonny pacing the hallway in front of Courtney's room when he made it back to the hospital. The solemn look of fear on his boss's face caused his blood to run cold. 

"What happened?"

"She went into cardiac arrest." His voice was barely audible. "Monica was able to stabilize her, but she thinks that it might have caused even more damage. They had to put her on a respirator." Jason was almost positive that the ceiling was caving in on him.

"How?"

"I don't know. Mike was in there with her and all of a sudden all these buzzers started going off. I was watching from the window."

At the mention of the small viewing area, Jason turned his gaze to it. Courtney seemed the same as he had left her. Carly was sitting on the chair with her head in her hands. He wished nothing more to put both Sam and Elizabeth into body bags for all the havoc they had caused. Courtney didn't deserve to be lying in that bed for his actions, but yet she was paying the price once again. Carly should be in Greece right now enjoying the sparkling waters with her new husband, but instead she was praying that her matron of honor would pull through.

"Sam," he whispered catching to attention of the dark hair man at his side.

"What?"

"Sam orchestrated this whole fiasco." He explained. "She used Liz to do her dirty work, but everything else was her." Sonny let out a sigh.

"How sure are you?"

"100%."

"I'll have them both taken care of," Sonny assured, but was met with shake of the head from his counterpart.

"I'm handling it."

"Jase, it's too per---"

"I said I'm handling it," Jason growled cutting his friend off in mid-sentence. "Legally."

"You really think that's going to work? Ric will have both his ex and current girlfriend out within an hour." Sonny asked in annoyance.

"No he won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because if he does then I will take matters into my own hands and we both know that he wouldn't want that." Jason replied never once removing his gaze. "Courtney would want it done this way. You know as well as I do that she would never condone violence, especially if it's done in her name."

He didn't wait for a response before opening the door to her room. The soft clicking of his shoes broke Carly out of her silent reverie. She carefully stood up and squeezed his arm slightly before offering him an encouraging smile. The soft slam of the door signaled the skinny brunette's departure. Jason took the seat that Carly vacated and watched Courtney intently. There were so many things he wanted to say, but only one thing seemed appropriate.

"I love you," he whispered taking her hand in his own. There was nothing left to do but wait and he was nothing if not a patient man.

* * *

**A/N**: Hmm...I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but it had to be done to lay the groundwork for what comes next. As always, let me know what you think.


	15. The Sky Is Crying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

****

Last Train Home Ch. 15:

Courtney blinked several times in an effort to refocus her eyes. She could feel the panic slowly building up as she looked around the dim lit room completely unaware of her surroundings. Memories of being held captive on Alcazar yacht rushed to the forefront of her mind. She tried to speak, but found her voice inhibited by a long tube. She worked desperately to force down the fear that was settling in her stomach. _Ok Courtney, let's be logical. What's the last thing you remember?_ She tried to calm herself. Suddenly, the events that occurred on the terrace flooded her brain. She remembered hearing the gun cock and throwing herself at Jason. She remembered Jason holding her hand and Carly yelling, but after that everything went fuzzy.

She tried carefully to sit up, but pain shot through all directions of her body. She settled back down and noticed a head of light brown spiky hair on the side of her bed. His head was resting on his hands and the steady rise and fall of his shoulders informed her that he was indeed sleeping. She opened her mouth to speak, but soon remembered that no sound could escape her lips. So instead, she mustered up all the strength she could and slid her hand over the exposed fingers of his right hand. When he didn't stir, she grabbed hold of his thumb and used everything she had in her weary body to squeeze it.

Jason sat bolt upright wiping the sleep from his eyes. Courtney let a small smile settle on her lips as she took in his disheveled appearance. His eyes carefully settled on her and he too allowed a grin to grace his dry lips.

"It's about time," he whispered as he caressed the side of her face with the pad of his thumb. She let herself enjoy his show of tenderness before tears began to spring to her eyes. "Hey, it's ok. Everything is going to be ok." His tone was filled with assurance. Frustration soon settled within her. There were so many things she wanted to say, but couldn't. "I'm just going to get Monica."

He returned moments later with the aging blonde doctor at his side. She smiled and went about prodding the young bed ridden patient. Courtney felt uncomfortable; it was like watching a silent movie with herself as the leading lady.

"Ok Courtney, you've been shot." The older blonde informed her patient. "The bullet penetrated your lung and that is the main reason we had to put you on the respirator, which is prohibiting your speech. Now that you're awake, we have some tests we need to run to ensure your health is up to par. Unfortunately, the respirator is going to have to stay until we are absolutely positive that you can handle breathing on your own." She finished with a smile and reassuring squeeze of the hand. "A few orderlies will bring you upstairs in a little while…" The doctor left leaving the two young people alone. Courtney peered up at Jason, her eyes begging him for answers to the questions that plagued her unsettled mind.

"I'm handling everything," he assured quietly but that did nothing to ease her curiosity. "I've got to go call Sonny and Carly." He was about to leave when her hand on his stopped him. Her clear blue eyes were no longer filled with questions but instead fear. Fear of being left alone in the small confining room and Jason no longer had the heart to walk away. Instead, he sat back down and offered his ex wife a comforting smile.

* * *

Elizabeth entered the dank offices of the PCPD unsure of what exactly she was going to do. She wanted to appease Jason, but at the same time did not want end up in jail or even worse, dead. But her consciences had yet to rest and she doubted that it ever would if she did not come clean. Sure, she never liked Courtney but that did not excuse her actions and she needed some repentance for her sins. Hopefully, Ric Lansing could offer it to her. 

Her eyes caught sight of the cocky DA sitting at his desk pouring over the daily paperwork. She was about to approach him, but stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Sam a few paces away. Taking in a deep, Liz worked up all her courage and approached her ex husband.

"Ric, we need to talk…" she greeted all the while looking pointedly at Sam.

* * *

The emptiness of the hospital chapel was a welcome relief to Sonny. He had finally convinced Carly to go home and get some sleep and in turn Jason thought that he had convinced Sonny to leave as well. But that was not the case. Sonny needed to stay close to his sister because in his mind he thought that it would somehow make up for all the time they spent apart the past few years. So instead of going home, he snuck off the small chapel located in the back of the hospital. 

He took in the scenery trying to calm himself. The altar was covered in candles with each tiny light representing a far more important prayer. He thought about lighting one for Courtney, but quickly decided against it. She didn't need his prayers. No, what she needed was her family. The family he had kept from her for two long years. God, what was he thinking? How could he force his only sister away from everyone that truly cared about her?

_This is not about you, Sonny!_ His mind scolded as he let a nervous hand flutter to his temples trying hard to push away all the thoughts that clouded his normally clear mind. He needed to focus on Courtney and what he could do to make things better for her. He needed to stop finding new and different ways of blaming himself for every little thing that ever occurred between them. _The past is the past._ His sister's words rang in through his brain and unwittingly gave him the courage to believe it. The past was the past and he was through living in it. He advanced towards the altar and knelt before it.

Sonny let a quiet prayer pass through his lips. It wasn't anything amazing, just a plea for his sister to make it through the hell that she was now enduring. His only hope was that God had not completely shut him out yet.

* * *

The Penthouse was well lit by the bright sunshine pouring through the windows. Carly settled down onto the couch and briefly closed her eyes. She had gone from being a blushing bride to a worried sister-in-law within a matter of hours. The transformation had taken a hard toll on her already weary body, but she refused to rest for long. No, she just needed a few moments of silence to regain her composure and then she would finally change out of her wedding dress and shower. She let a sardonic laugh escape her as she felt the silky material between her thumb and forefinger. The dress had held up surprisingly well during it's tour of General Hospital and she made a mental note to send a few extra dollars to the designer. 

Forcing herself up off the couch she made her way towards the bathroom. The rooms throughout the Penthouse were eerily quiet and she wished that Michael and Morgan were here instead of at her mother's. She loved it when the boys were in the apartment. They gave the sleek living space more of a homey feel. Carly flicked the showerhead on feel blast and soon the room was filled with steamy goodness. She carefully removed the dress and hung it on a nearby hanger before sliding under the hot streams.

Sonny and Jason knew who did this to Courtney but they were refusing to share their information with her. She had to admit that it was a smart move on their part because she was liable to hunt the perpetrator and kill them with her own hands.

Of course, the brunette had her own suspicions and they centered on Elizabeth Webber. The little twit would stop at nothing to have Jason and Carly knew it. What worried her most was that she had brought Courtney back into the purgatory known as Port Charles. If she had just left her alone, than her sister-in-law would still be in Boston and in good health. Carly had forced her into this position so maybe she was just as much to blame as the person who pulled the trigger. The cooling water signaled that she had been in the shower for far longer than she anticipated and she dejectedly reached to turn off the water spray.

Once covering herself with a towel, she let herself sit on the ledge of the bathtub. She wanted retribution for Courtney,but didn't know how to go about it. She didn't want to do the so-called "Carly thing" and leap into action, which more times than not caused even more conflict. Before she could device a plan of attack, the high-pitched ring of the phone forced her up out of her sitting position and running down the hall towards the nearest reciever.

* * *

Jason slapped his cell phone shut as he stared forlornly down the hall that the orderlies had just taken Courtney down. He had promised to be here waiting when the testing was done and used the down time to phone Sonny and Carly and inform them of his ex wife's condition. Now, there was nothing left to do but wait. He had been doing an awful lot of that lately and it could all be contributed to one person. Sam. God, he hated the petite brunette with everything he had in him. She thought that she was so incredibly smart, but had forgotten the old adage that had been ringing in Jason's mind since Elizabeth had made her confession to him. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me a third time and your _dead_. 

Okay, so maybe he made up the last part. But that didn't matter because Sam McCall already had two strikes against her and hopefully--if everything with Ric went expectedly--than she would have three and that was more than enough ammunition for him.

* * *

A/N: Uh Oh! What is our dear friend Mr. Morgan planning? I guess you're going to have to wait to find out, sorry! I promise more Journey goodness is on the way. And while I was planning to do something completely different with Sam, I can no longer stand the character. I'm sick of the writers shoving her down my throat every day, so indifference turned to contempt for her. Sorry if that offends anyone, but it's just my opinion.

Okay, I just had to get that little rant off my chest. As always, reviews --even criticism-- are always welcomed. Thanks for reading…


	16. The Red

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…

**A/N:** Okay, apology time. I am so sorry for the lack of updates on this story as of late. I've been working a lot and when I do find time to write, I work on _She Will Be Loved_ and _Leather and Lace_. It's my fault for having so many opened stories… And while I know that these are hardly acceptable excuses, I hope they suffice. Now on with the story.

****

Last Train Home Ch. 17:

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Ric greeted her with a smile that set some of her fears at ease. Despite their break up, they managed to stay on somewhat friendly terms. Sam watched the interaction carefully; making mental notes of Liz's disheveled appearance as well as the overwhelming look of guilt that engulfed her doe eyes.

"I have some information on the Courtney Matthews case." The brunette informed him softly and was met with a cocked eyebrow.

"What kind of information?" He prodded, completely forgetting about his girlfriend that remained perched on the corner of his mahogany desk. However, Liz had not forgotten about Sam.

"Can we do this in private, please?"

"Of course," Ric agreed as he placed a guiding hand on his ex wife's lower back. "Interrogation room seven is open and we can speak in there."

Sam waited until the two had disappeared down the hall before reaching in the top left hand draw of Ric's desk and grabbing hold of the set of keys he kept there. After securing the cool metal in her grasp, she stalked down the hall towards interrogation room seven. The door was just closing when she reached her destination and she took the time to search out the correct key. Once it was found she unlocked the adjoining room and prepared herself for the show that was about to take place in front of her. She always did enjoy a good backstabbing, but somehow it wasn't as satisfying when she was the one being doubled crossed.

* * *

Carly, Sonny, and Jason were all congregated in the waiting room. Each persons mind clouded with joy of Courtney's awakening as well as a sense of dread about what the test results would bring. Monica approached the trio somewhat hesitantly. She was nervous about intruding on the silence that engulfed them, but knew that they would appreciate an update on Courtney condition. 

"Excuse me," she instantaneously felt three sets of very concerned eyes focused on her. "We finished up the most urgent tests on Courtney. I'm happy to report that there doesn't seem to be any long-term damage to her brain or respiratory system. She may struggle with shortness of breath as well as migraines until she fully recovers, but nothing too serious."

"How long will it take her to recover?" Carly asked with an arch of her perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"It's hard to say," Monica answered as honestly as possible. "We still have some concerns about her heart."

"What kind of "concerns"?

"Courtney's heart is beating at an abnormally fast speed. There are number of reasons why, considering the trauma her body has been put through in the last few days. It something that I would like to monitor, which is why I cannot foresee her being released for at least another five days."

"May we see her?"

"Actually…" Monica made direct eye contact with Jason, who had stayed silent during her prognosis. "She's been asking for you." The young man nodded in return as he tried to force down the nauseous that made a home in his stomach. He wasn't quite sure why he wasn't ready to see her, but just found himself unable to move towards her room.

"Carly why don't you go instead?" He offered to his female best friend.

"She wants you not me, Jase."

"I know that, but…" He struggled to find an excuse, but his mind seemed frozen under the couple's scrutinizing stare. "I just can't go in there right now, ok?"

"Umm…sure," Carly was slightly taken aback by the overwhelming force in his voice. If she looked hard enough, she was sure she could see the normally tough shell of Jason Morgan cracking due to stress or pain. Or maybe both…

* * *

Elizabeth let a deep breath escape her lips right before she reached for the Styrofoam cup of water that Ric had placed in front of her moments before. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. Was she really going to be able to explain series of events that led to the shooting and possible death of Courtney Matthews? Could she really do it without breaking into hysterics? 

"Liz?" Ric's soft voice broke into her thoughts.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Don't be sorry. I was just asking what exactly brought you here?" He reached over and placed a reassuring hand over his ex wife's shaking one. "Take a deep breath. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is. Let me help you…"

"Ric, do you think I'm a bad person?" She wondered quietly. The question elicited a look of confusion on the D.A.'s face.

"Of course not." He replied, but saw doubt clouding the young woman's eyes. "Elizabeth Webber, you are the sweetest, most genuine woman I've ever known."

"You're going to have to take that back in a few moments," Liz grumbled.

"What's going on?"

"I know who shot Courtney Matthews."

"Who?"

"Me," she squeaked out before resting her head down on her hands unable to look at Ric, whose mouth was gaping.

"That can't be true."

"But it is Ric. I shot her." She nearly choked on the words as the tumbled out of her lips.

"Why?"

"I was kind of tricked into doing it. I thought that the bullets were going to be blanks and I just wanted so badly to hurt Jason like he hurt me." She answered honestly as the tears raced down her cheeks.

"Who set it up?" Ric's voice was dangerously low and Liz turned her gaze towards the cool metal table. "Who else was in on it, Liz?"

"Samantha McCall."

* * *

Sam could feel disgust beginning to fester in the pit of her stomach. Leave it to Lizzy Webber to turn Ric into putty that she could mold in her hands. Suddenly, Carly's reason for disliking the young woman became clear as she watched the sugary sweet scene unfold in front of her. _Sweetest woman I've ever met my ass_, the petite brunette thought to herself. 

Ric was suppose to love her not his ex wife, but she had the sneaking suspicion that her boyfriend would throw her off a cliff if it met he could save his Elizabeth. She noticed the tenderness in his eyes earlier in the precinct but did her best to ignore it. After all, he was with her now and that should count for something. But obviously it doesn't. At least not when Miss Webber was involved.

"You've left me no other option, Ric." Sam whispered to the empty room in a vow to handle everything herself.

* * *

Carly entered the dim room with a smile plastered on her ruby red lips. She noticed that Courtney still seemed weak, but luckily that awful tube was out of her mouth. That's got to be a good sign, she thought to herself before approaching her best friend. 

"Hey sweetheart," Her voice rang through the otherwise quiet room like a bell. "So, you'll never believe what I heard through the grapevine."

"What's that, Carly?"

"That some crazy broad got married to the same man for the fourth time." Courtney raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh wait! It gets even better…there was a shooting at the reception. Leave it tothe matron of honor to go get herself shot and ruin everything."

"Yeah, what a bitch," the blonde agreed light-heartedly which brought a smile to the other woman's face.

"How ya feeling?"

"Oh --you know- like I ran into a bullet." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well you kind of did… What were you thinking?"

"That's the funny thing. I wasn't thinking. I just kind of acted on pure adrenaline." Courtney answered honestly. "I can't explain it. I just had to protect him."

"Because you still love him…"

"Maybe I do." Courtney admitted quietly. The soft omission was not lost on either woman as Carly watched her ailing friend intently. She always knew that the feelings were there, but it was strange to hear Courtney finally own up to them.

"You know, I've never seen such a look of absolute terror on Jason's face when we first got to the hospital. It's was like someone had shot his dog or something…" The brunette informed the other woman.

"Are you calling me a dog?"

"No of course not. It's just that he's always been the calm one. The person I could count on to hold me together and this time he couldn't do it." Carly replied. "For once in his life, Jason Morgan wasn't the "strong one" and to tell you the truth I was kind of frightened. I don't know what we would have done if we lost you."

"Yeah well I'm still here. It's going to take a little bit more than a bullet to kill me." She tried her best to soothe her best friend's sudden mood swing. Only Carly could go from hot to cold in a matter of moments.

"I love you. Not in a strange Anne Heche way, but very platonic sisterly love." Back to hot again, Courtney thought with a laugh.

"Good, because I definitely don't look like Ellen DeGenres." She bantered back. The room settled into a comfortable silence as Carly took a seat and began reading through the various magazines that Emily had dropped off while she was getting her tests done. The blonde's eyes searched out the window trying in vain to catch sight of her ex husband, but came up empty. She couldn't help but wonder where he was and if he was thinking of her too.

* * *

Sonny looked at his best friend with a weary smile. The two had been sitting in the waiting area while Carly visited with Courtney. There were so many things that the older man wanted to ask his younger best friend, but didn't know where to begin. 

"Have you heard anything about Elizabeth?"

"Nope." He replied. "I'm assuming that she's at the police station telling Ric everything."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because Elizabeth Webber is a lot of things, but she's no hardened criminal. She probably thinks that if she turns herself in that the system will go easy on her and hold Sam mostly responsible." Jason reasoned.

"Do you think that's what's going to happen?"

"You know Sam as well as I do. You think that she's really going to let someone rat her out without taking some measure of recourse?" Sonnynodded his head in agreement. "And who do you think she's going to come to for help in her quest for retribution?"

"You've been planning this since Elizabeth confessed to you," Sonny realized as a sly smile crept across the other man's face. "What if she doesn't go to you for help?"   
"She will." He answered with a sense of confidence.

"What are you going to do?"

"Sit back and walk the show, my friend." He smiled as his phone began to ring in his pocket. He recognized the number and offered Sonny a wink. "Sam McCall is going to realize that you can't con a con man."

* * *

**A/N:**Mwahaha, I love writing devious Jason. I hope that the chapter was worth the wait. I do plan on finishing this story at some point, but I keep finding ways to extend the plot. I guess I'm not ready for the series to end. Anyways, drop me a line and let me know what you think. 


	17. Cold and Empty

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…

****

Last Train Home Ch. 18:

Jason stood outside Kelly's. The warm spring air smelled of fresh bloomed flowers and was filled with laughter. It was actually his least favorite time of the year. Too much "love is in the air" and all that type of bullshit. He waited anxiously for Sam to appear. The petite brunette had begged him to meet her here, the busiest place in town. He would give her a gold star for not being stupid enough to ask him somewhere private.

"Hey," her voice was uneasy as she bobbed from one foot to another. Her dark hair was pulled up off her shoulders into a lazy ponytail. Despite the sun shining, she was dressed in all black straight down to the pointed heel boots that resembled something a witch would wear. "Thanks for coming here."

"What do you want, Sam?" He did his best imitation of annoyance.

"I heard about Courtney. That's really good that she woke up." She tried to come off caring, but Jason knew better.

"I'm sure you were real worried."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Her feigning innocence made him sick.

"Elizabeth told me everything." Sam squirmed slightly at the venom in his voice. "You put her in that hospital and if Liz was a better shot, I would be six feet under right now."

"Look, I don't know what kind of crap she's planting in you head, but I can assure you that it's all lies."

"Is it?"

"Of course it is." She let a smile come across her plump lips. "Why would I want you killed? I mean you were always good to me. Not to mention that you weren't half bad in the sack." Her long fingers traced a trail down his chest, which were immediately brushed off with a disgusted swipe.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you." Jason couldn't resist the low blow as the color drained from his companion's normally tanned face. "Why exactly do you want from me?"

"I'm here to offer you a chance."

"Chance for what?"

"Revenge."

* * *

Sonny entered the hospital room somewhat cautiously. He never was very good in these kinds of situations, but then again who is? He watched, as Courtney lay curled up on her side, a distant look glazing over her eyes. She didn't even seem to notice his appearance, which left him with the uneasy task of getting her attention without startling her. 

"Courtney?" He kept his voice soft. The dark blonde carefully turned around and offered her brother the largest smile her otherwise weary body could muster.

"Hey," she whispered motioning for him to take the seat next to her bed. He did so and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the young woman raising her hand. "Please don't ask me how I'm feeling. I think if I ever have to hear that question again, I might scream."

"Well actually, I was going to ask you about the weather…"

"I'm sure you were." She sighed a happy sigh and watched as Sonny fidgeted with his fingers. It was a nervous habit that she noticed he had picked up somewhere during the years she was gone. "I'm going to be okay." She reached over to place a comforting hand over his. "After all, I am a Corinthos and we are harder to kill than cockroaches."

"Not too mention all those years you spent with Jason. And I think we both know that a Morgan has more lives than a cat." He replied with a grin.

"Yup. Let's face it, I'm virtually indestructible." She returned.

"So I was thinking that --you know-- if you wanted to stick around Port Charles for awhile…"

"Sonny."

"I'm just saying that the boys would probably love having you around all the time." He continued on innocently.

"What is it with you and Carly using your kids as bargaining chips?" Courtney muttered.

"That's another thing, Carly could really use a female companion. You would not believe the stories I had to listen to when you were gone." He let out a sigh. "I know more about my wife's menstruation cycle than any husband should ever be privy too."

"Does it even matter that I have my own life, Sonny? Maybe I'm happy in Boston." She fought back fruitlessly.

"Are you?"

"That's not the point."

"I thought it was."

"Well you thought wrong," she shot back in annoyance.

"What's the point then?"

"The point is…" Before she could finish her companion cut in.

"The point is that you're scared."

"I am not."

"Are too." He argued back and watched his baby sister rolled her eyes.

"Grow up, Sonny."

"I'm just saying that if you need a place to stay. My door is always open." He decided to end the argument.

"I appreciate that, but I'm going to need some time think about it."

"Then by means, take all the time you need." He leaned forward and kissed her soft on the forehead. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go and see what kind of trouble Carly has gotten into."

"What makes you think that she's gotten into trouble?"

"I haven't heard from her in almost an hour, which usually means that she's off executing one of her crazy plans." He laughed and watched as Courtney nodded in agreement.

"Good Luck."

"Thanks. I got a feeling I'm going to need it."

* * *

Carly entered the PCPD with her head held high. She could feel the officers' eyes on her taking in the knee-length black leather skirt coupled with a simple low cut brown top. She searched out Ric and was agitated when she came up empty. 

"Excuse me?" She approached the nearest desk. "I'm looking for D.A. Lansing. Do you know where I could find him?"

"He's with a witness," the young officer didn't even bother looking up from his paperwork.

"Do you know when he will be made available?"

"No."

"Can you tell him---"

"What do I look like, lady? His secretary." The man let out in an annoyed huff. Carly's eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"Well, Officer---" She reached down to lift his badge up and offer herself a better view. "Martinez?"

"That's right."

"My name is Carly Corinthos." She let the name wash over him. "I'm D.A. Lansing's sister-in-law and he's handling a case for me. A very important case."

"That's nice." If the young man was impressed than he did a damn good job of hiding it. He retuned his focus back to the documents in his hand.

"Listen hear Asshole." Her voice raised an octave and caught most everyone's attention. "My best friend was shot and I intend to find out how far you losers have come with the case. Now you can either help me find Ric or I will sue every last one of you for incompetence."

"What's going on here?" Ric's voice rang through the area as he pushed past the sea of people that gathered around Carly to watch the show.

"It's about time," she growled, spinning around to face Ric.

"What do you want, Carly?"

"It's been almost forty-eight hours. Do you have any leads?" She didn't waste time with pleasantries.

"As a matter of fact I do. We actually have a suspect in custody." He replied smugly.

"Who?" She looked at him skeptically.

"That's confidential."

"Confidential my ass, Ric." The brunette shot back. "I have every right to know who did this to Courtney."

"I'm going to ask you to leave nicely," he leaned forward and whispered quietly. "And if you don't then I will be forced to have an officer escort you out. Maybe Martinez, because you two seemed to be getting along famously before I arrived."

"I'm not going to let you stonewall me."

"Martinez," Ric motioned for the man to get out of his seat. Carly swallowed down the lump in her throat as she realized the size of man. He seemed so much smaller behind a desk. "Could you please show Mrs. Corinthos the door?" He nodded as he gruffly took hold of Carly's elbow.

"Hey! Easy there, Incredible Hulk. I bruise like a peach," She tried to squirm out of his grasp, but it was useless. "This isn't over, Ric."

"Yeah yeah," the D.A. mumbled.

* * *

"What makes you think that I would want to team up with you?" Jason raised a quizzical eyebrow. 

"Look, we are in the same boat. Lizzy Webber tried to kill you and now she's trying to frame me."

"Why should I trust you? I think we both know that youdon't have the best track record when it comes to honesty." His tone held just the right amount of wariness.

"Yeah, but think of all the damage we can cause together," her voice was enticingly low. "I mean we could bid good riddance to Elizabeth and then you and Courtney could live happily ever after."

"And what's in it for you?"

"I get my name cleared."

"That's it?"

"What else do I need?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Maybe the complete undivided attention of a certain District Attorney." Jason replied. "With Liz out of the way, Ric would be all yours."

"You know I never thought of that," Sam lied. "Just think about it, Jase." She was just about walk away when his voice halted her.

"What do you need me to do?"

"That's the beauty of the plan." She answered. "You barely have to lift a finger…"

* * *

Courtney tried desperately to fight off the restlessness that had been slowly over taking her body since Sonny left. She wanted to get out of the god forsaken hospital bed, but knew that wasn't an option. Monica would have her head if she found out that she even moved the slightest bit. So instead, she laid on her back counting the tiny dots in each of the tiles above her head. So far she was up to nine hundred and seventy-eight. She was edging close to one thousand when the door swung open catching her attention and forcing her to lose count. He stood in the entranceway looking very much uncomfortable. 

"Hi," his low voice had tinge of worry added to it.

"Hey." She smiled warmly at him. "What took you so long?"

"I had some business to handle." He replied still standing rigid.

"Why do I have a feeling that this so called "business" has something to do with me?"

"I'd rather not discuss it…"

"Well that's not really an option, Jase."

"Look, the only thing I want you to concentrate on is getting better. Leave everything else to me." He assured.

"I don't want you getting in trouble on my account."

"Says the girl who just took a bullet for me," he shot back and watched her roll her eyes.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"No probably not." He whispered. "You can't ever do that again, Court. I don't know what I would have done if…"

"Stop it." She cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. I made a decision and I won't apologize for it nor will I let you carry the burden on your shoulders. The fact of the matter is, I would sacrifice anything for you even my life. Just like I know you would do the same for me."

"Why?"

"Because we love each other. No matter how hard we try to fight it." She said the last part quietly and waited for a response, but Jason wasn't exactly quick to offer one up. After a few moments, he finally spoke.

"What makes you think that I love you?" He asked playfully and watched as a smile lit up her face.

"You told me."

"Oh yeah? When?"

"Somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness." She replied. "Right before the blackness dulled to gray, your voice was the one thing I could decipher."

"You sure know how to make a guy feel special."

"I'm serious, Jase." She replied in a steady tone. "You gave me the strength to fight back."

"Don't sell yourself short, Courtney. You're the strongest person I know. There is now way that you were going down without a battle, no matter what I said." He tried to shrug off the power she had given him but was met with a shake of the young woman's head.

"You were the first person I saw when I woke up, Jason. The second I laid eyes on you this calmness overtook me and I felt safe, again." Tears stung her eyes. "I want to feel that serene forever."

"I'm not sure if I can be the one to give you that." He replied. "I'm never going to be good for you, Courtney. No matter how much we both wish that I was."

"Now who's selling themself short?" She sighed. "Sonny asked me to stay in Port Charles."

"Are you going to?" He asked almost afraid of her answer.

"Do you want me to?"

"I want you to do whatever makes you happy."

"Ok. I guess what I'm asking is: Will I have a home with you if I chose to stay?" Jason didn't have a chance to respond before the dull ring of his cell phone caught both of their attention. He looked down and immediately recognized the caller ID.

"I've got to take this..." He didn't wait for her to reply before rushing out of the room.

* * *

A/N: It's about time I got off my ass and wrote a chapter for this story. I've got a few more installments of this left in me, but getting them out is the tough part.I'm in an angsty mood hence the ending, but don't worry I do plan on rectifying the dilemma that I've put Jason and Courtney in. 


	18. Burning Bright

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

****

Last Train Home Ch. 19

"Jason I really need to see you." The frantic voice of a female greeted him through the ear piece of his cell phone.

"Gimme a time and a place." He returned in a frosty tone.

"The docks in a half and hour?" Her voice was hopeful.

"I'll be there." He slammed the phone shut and threw a hazardous glance over his shoulder at the closed door to Courtney's room. _You're doing this for her, _his mind reminded him. However, he couldn't repress the worried look that overtook her facial features just moments before. She had laid her heart on the table for him to see and all he could do was walk away. Why did he always do this to her? Hurting her seemed to be the only way he could show his love. She deserved so much better, but somehow ended up with him every time. If he told her to leave, would she? Would she finally give up on him? And more importantly why did he kind of hope she would?

"Earth to Jason…" Carly's soft voice broke into his thoughts. "It's about time. I've been standing here for almost two minutes." She continued on once his attention was caught. "How's Court doing?"

"Good, I think." He replied without looking his best friend in the eyes. "I've got to go…"

"Where?"

"I've just got something I need to do." He tried to brush off her hand, but Carly was far stronger than her petite frame looked.

"What is going on with you, Jase?" Her gaze was filled with concern.

"Nothing," he replied with a sigh.

"Bullshit. I know you better than I know myself and this is not how you normally act."

"Drop it, Carly." He voice was tight and harsher than he intended. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay?"

"Yeah I guess." She watched as he rushed away and tried to ignore the slight grumble in her stomach. _He's not going to do anything stupid._ She reminded herself quietly before setting forth into Courtney's room.

* * *

The door opened up offering up a small sliver of light in the otherwise dim room. Elizabeth looked up to find Ric standing uncomfortably in the doorway. Her lower lip quivered in fear as she noticed the unreadable look the came across is face. Was that a hint of worry that flashed in his dark eyes? Or was it anger?

"You're being released on your own recognizant." He informed her.

"What?" Her voice was shrill.

"You heard me."

"I'm not sure what you did, Ric. But you need to reverse it." She ordered sternly. "I did something horrible and I need to pay for it."

"I didn't do anything, Liz. Someone offered an alibi for you at the time of the shooting."

"Who?"

"Someone credible." Was the only answer he gave which elicited a shake of her head.

"Well your so called "credible" person is lying." She shot back. "Don't you see it, Ric? The second I step foot out of the PCPD, Sam is going to kill me."

"I've been assured that your safety is not in jeopardy."

"By who?"

"Jason Morgan."

* * *

Sam paced back and forth across the worn wooden planks. The sound of foot steps caught her attention and she spun around to find one, Sonny Corinthos. She ran a shaky hand through her dark tresses trying to remain calm as his whiskey colored gaze watched her slowly. The silence was deafening as she waited for some sort of greeting, even a "Hey Bitch" would be better than this. She watched as his lips curled into a mischievous grin.

"Whatcha doing out here, McCall?" He let the words roll off his tongue in a playful tone.

"None of your business, Corinthos." She wrapped her arms across her chest. "Congratulations on the wedding. Wish I could have been in attendance to see you ruin your life once and for all." Sonny let out a deep chuckle as began to finger the gold band on left ring finger.

"What? You didn't get the invitation?" He replied with a toothy grin. "I was sure Carly mailed you one."

"She must have forgot." Sam snorted.

"That must be it." He agreed. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes." Sam answered. "So if you don't mind…"

"Oh sure. I'll be on my way. Wouldn't want to interrupt anything." Sonny slid past her. "Just one more thing Sam."

"What?"

"I know what you did and you will pay dearly for it." Before Sam had a chance to reply Sonny was gone, leaving a shiver to crawl up her spine.

* * *

Carly entered the hospital room to find Courtney sitting up and staring out the window into the dusky sky. A look of sadness graced her normally angelic facial features and Carly felt a little butterfly in her stomach. She could only imagine what kind of heart break she was walking into.

"Hey babe," she greeted softly, but Courtney's gaze did not move from the window. "What's up?"

"When am I going to learn, Carly?"

"What are you talking about?" The petite brunette asked with a raised eyebrows.

"Every time I put myself out there, he breaks me." She whispered with tears coating her throat. "You would think that I know better, but no."

"Court"

"I can't believe how stupid I am."

"You're not stupid. You're in love." Carly retorted. "It's almost the same thing, but not exactly."

"I don't want to be in love."

"Well, unfortunately you don't really have a choice in the matter." She replied softly. "It's like herpes. No one really wants it and once you have it, it hurts like hell and never goes away."

"Did you just compare love to a STD?" Courtney asked with an incredulous grin.

"Was my analogy wrong?" The brunette shot back.

"It was extremely disturbing."

"Disturbing, but correct." She was met with a hesitant nod of agreement. "Look, we're getting off track. The point I was trying to make…"

"Is that me and Jason don't belong together."

"Actually, I was going to go the opposite route."

"What a surprise…" Courtney muttered under her breath and was met with a roll of her best friend's eyes.

"You and Jason are so destined to be together that it scares the shit out of him. We both know that commitment has never been a friend to him. I mean can you really blame him? Everyone he loves, he loses. Robin, Liz,…"

"Me." Courtney finished.

"That's not what I was getting at."

"But it's the truth." The dark blonde returned. "I appreciate you trying, but it's not going to work this time. I'm done and as soon as I can get out of this hospital bed; I'm going to be on the first plane back to Boston."

* * *

"Are you insane?" Liz screeched. "You took Jason "I'm a killer" Morgan's word?"

"I don't like it either, but with no real evidence we can't keep you here."

"No real evidence? I confessed."

"We have three witnesses that are willing to swear under oath that they saw you sitting in Kelly's during the whole incident." Ric replied.

"Well it's obvious Jason paid them to lie."

"Why would he do that if you supposedly shot his ex wife?"

"So he and Sam can conspire together and kill me." Liz's eyes were bulging out of her head.

"It's out of my hands, there's nothing besides your confession to tie you to the shooting. No weapon"

"Because Sam took it!"

"No forensic evidence."

"Why would I make something like this up?" The brunette cried.

"Jealousy was never a good look for you, Elizabeth."

"Jealousy?"

"It's obvious that you heard of me and Sam's relationship and you're trying to get in the middle." He replied with a tone of arrogance.

"Are you fucked?" She shouted back. "You and I have been over for a very long time and there's no way that I would confess to attempted murder just to get _you_ back." He flinched and she let a smile of satisfaction come across her face.

"You need to leave, now."

"No." She countered.

"I'll have someone escort you off the property…." Ric replied.

"Fine, I'll go." Liz growled. "But if something happens to me, it's on your head."

* * *

Jason waited calmly outside of police station. His eyes caught sight of a petite brunette and he came up behind her, grabbing her arm gruffly. Liz looked up at him, fear causing her lower lip to tremble and tears toemerge in her eyes.

"Please…" She pleaded.

"Just come with me." Jason ordered, dragging her softly towards the piers.

* * *

Ric watched Liz and Jason march down the street and his stomach churned. He had tried with all his might to keep Liz in custody, but Judge Woods had different plans in mind. He didn't understand that by giving Elizabeth her freedom, her safety was going to be sacrificed. He let out a sigh knowing that he should let it go, but couldn't. Before he could stop himself, he was heading in the same direction Jason and Elizabeth had just disappeared down.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it was short, but I'm just trying to lay the groundwork for the big finale. Sorry for the lack of updates recently. Between work and school and my computer being broken, I've haven't been able to find the time. Enough with the excuses, I hope that the chapter was somewhat enjoyable if not a little rushed.


	19. It's Not Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Last Train Home Ch. 20:**

"Where are we going?" Liz asked trying her best to keep her voice from shaking.

"You'll see." Jason continued to lead the way through the deserted streets of Port Charles.

"You can't kill me, Jase." She pleaded. Her hand instinctively went up to his cheek. "Our relationship wasn't all bad. We had our moments…"

"Stop it." He ordered callously and shied away from her touch. The lump in her throat was growing larger as she took in their surroundings. The water was coming into to view, which meant only one thing: they were heading towards the docks. _Great. Just great,_ Liz thought to herself as they strode closer to a petite dark haired woman.

"I thought you were coming alone?" Sam snarled, but Jason shook it off.

"Don't worry about it McCall." He ordered and pulled Liz closer towards him.

* * *

Courtney packed up the rest of her belongings. She signed herself out of General Hospital, despite her doctor's orders. She couldn't sit in that bed anymore and think. The walls were beginning to close in around her and she needed to get out. She wanted to go home, back to where things were normal. Back to where she was just Courtney Matthews, waitress and friend. In Port Charles, she was so much more. A sister, an aunt, a best friend, and more importantly, an ex wife. All those roles were wearing thin and she needed an escape desperately. Jason didn't care whether she stuck around. And while Sonny and Carly did, they weren't enough to hold her down. No, she needed to leave. She couldn't stay here. Port Charles wasn't her place anymore, no matter how much she wished it was. 

"Where are you going?" Sonny's voice caught her off guard. She had hoped like hell that she could make her exit quietly, but apparently not.

"Boston," she replied without bothering to turn around.

"Don't you think that you should rest some more? You almost died."

"Yeah, but I didn't." She returned just as she zipped up her suitcase. "And I'm fine."

"Are you?" He looked at her skeptically.

"I will be once I get the hell out of here."

"Is that really going to solve anything?"

"What is this? Twenty question?" Her voice grew tight.

"I just don't see how running away is going to help your cause." He paused for a moment. "It didn't do much the last time or did it?"

"Sonny, this isn't my life anymore. I don't belong here." Courtney tried her best to explain.

"Really?" The dark haired man wondered in return. "Because I could have sworn that you fit right in."

"Don't do this, please." Her tone was pleading, but her brother turned a deaf ear to it.

"Do what, Court?" Silence. "Tell you that everyone that you love and care for is here. Tell you that my sons need their aunt. Carly needs her best friend. And that I need my sister."

"You don't need me." She bit back. "Everything has been going smoothly without me."

"It's always going to come back to Jason isn't it?"

"You're the one that's bringing him up." She returned coldly.

"Because I know that no matter what, it's always about him."

"So what if it is? Maybe I don't want to spend the rest of my life waiting for him to decide what he wants. Is that so wrong, Sonny?" Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"No."

"Then please, let me go."

* * *

Ric watched the scene carefully. His right hand fell to his cell phone while his left waited patiently on the holster of his gun. He could make out the muffled conversation that Jason and Sam were having and it wasn't looking promising on Liz's end. Why had he let her go? He should have done something more, but what? He was doing everything he could by waiting quietly in the shadows. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. 

Elizabeth was a good person. She saw through all his flaws and loved him for the broken man he was. How did he let that go? How had he let his vendetta against his brother take away the only woman he ever really loved? He never loved Sam. She was just something that he took away from Sonny. A whore that he used to pass the time while he waited for something more. Something better. God, if he could just save Liz from this mess she created, then maybe… Maybe their marriage or relationship could begin again. He would show her everything that he was scared of before. He would make her see that she was the most important thing in the world to him. Yes, he would save her and therefore save himself. It shouldn't be too hard…

* * *

Jason snuck a look behind him. Damn it, Lansing had to have picked the worst hiding place on the whole dock. Oh well. He watched Sam carefully. She looked uneasy and her dark eyes kept fluttering towards Elizabeth. Jason didn't like bringing her, but it needed to be done. Both women were waiting for him to speak. He would let the silence linger a little longer. He liked watching them squirm. Liz ran her shaky hand through her hair for what must have been the tenth time in the last minute. Sam teetered from foot to foot. Yeah, these were the people that were suppose to take _him_ down. He had to bite back a laugh. 

"So here's how I see it," he began and watched as both women tuned in. "You two wanted to kill me, but fucked it up. Correct?"

"I never wanted to kill you. It was all her." Sam pointed towards Liz, who seemed too scared to respond.

"Don't lie to me." He ordered. "This will go a lot smoother if you would just tell the truth, McCall. Because I'm not buying the bullshit your selling." She didn't say anything, so he continued on. "I want to know how and why. And I want the truth."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam remained steadfast in her defense. Jason sighed and pulled out the gun from his waistband. He watched Sam try and do the same, but he was too fast. His weapon was at her head, before she had the chance to get a firm grip on her own. Seeing the weakness, Jason swiped it away quickly.

"No more lies, Sam." He breathed slowly. "I can promise you that this isn't filled with blanks." He watched her fidget slightly.

"What's in it for me?" She asked.

"Your life." He returned and watched as her shoulders sunk.

"Fine." She growled in annoyance. "When I saw you at the rehearsal dinner with kung fu Barbie, I knew what had to be done. No one makes a fool of me, especially not an idiot like yourself Morgan. So, I went to Lizzie Webber and she was more than willing to join the festivities. And I'm not sure how she managed to screw it up so royally, but she did."

"Your turn." Jason's eyes searched out Liz, who remained cowered in the corner.

"I already told you everything." She whispered.

"I want to hear it again." He replied lowly and watched as she let out an uneasy sigh.

"Sam told me to hide in the bushes by the patio. She gave me the gun and told me that it was already loaded with blanks. All I needed to do was shoot you in the shoulder and she would give me ten thousands dollars." Liz said that last part and all the color drained from her face.

"You were being paid?"

"Yeah, but I didn't do it for the money." She covered. "Do you have any idea how much it hurt to have you throw me aside for Courtney? Do you have any idea what it's like to know that no matter what you are going to be second best? Hell, I was almost glad when I hit Courtney instead." Jason bit down on his lower lip hard. It took all of his control not to shoot Elizabeth dead in between the eyes. His mind worked over everything he had just heard. Now it was time for a little fun. He held out his gun to Sam, who seemed hesitant to take it.

"Go on," he ordered and watched as she did what she was told. "Now make a decision, because one of you is going to end up in jail. You have the power to decide which one." Sam looked back and forth between Jason and Liz. She cocked the gun and aimed directly at the man's temple. "What's that going to get you, McCall? Killing me? Nothing is going to change, because you know damn well that Sonny will do anything in his power to destroy you."

"I'm not scared of Corinthos." She replied defiantly.

"Well you should be." Jason spun around to see Carly. Her petite hands clutched a small hand gun. "After all, I hear his wife is one crazy bitch."

"Damn it, Carly. What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass." She replied. "Your welcome by the way."

"Well, this should be fun." Sam laughed. "Now I can take out the three people that I hate most in the world. Too bad Courtney and Sonny aren't here as well. But I guess three out of five ain't bad." She moved the gun from Jason to Elizabeth. "First things first. No one likes a rat, Webber." She was just about to pull the trigger when a shot rang out and the petite brunette fell to the ground.

Everyone turned to see Ric emerge from behind the pole and make his presence known. He didn't say anything as he stood over his fallen girlfriend before reaching for his cell phone.

"I need a bus to the Denmore St. Dock." He spoke smoothly. "We have a young woman with a gunshot wound to the shoulder."

"Nice shot, Ric." Carly was clearly impressed, but the DA just shook his head.

"You'll need to stick around to give statements to the police." He said solemnly.

"Well as long as you're here. I would like to press charges." Jason didn't even bother to hide the grin on his face.

"Against whom?"

"Elizabeth Webber." He answered. "She knowingly entered a plot to try and kill me. I have it all on tape." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tape recorder. "You can't save her this time, Lansing." Ric felt the bile begin to rise in his throat. He looked to Liz and tried to ignore the tears that shone in her doe eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he went around to slide the handcuffs around her petite wrist. Just as he was doing so, another shot rang out. Jason watched as a small silver bullet tore through the air and caught Elizabeth Webber in the chest. He looked to Carly, who seemed just as shocked. They both heard a small cackle and saw Sam still lying on the ground, smoking gun in hand.

"Teach you to double cross me," she croaked out before her eyes slid closed. Better safe than sorry, Carly kicked the gun out of her reach. Screaming sirens signaled the arrival of the PCPD. Before Jason and Carly could get a word in edge wise, they were being handcuffed and thrown into the back of one of the many police cruisers on scene. From their vantage point, they could see Ric holding Liz's hand as the coroner made his analysis.

* * *

Sonny strode into the police department. He wasn't too shocked when Jason called and told him of the events. He was kind of surprised to hear that Carly had been involved in the fracas. She never could keep herself out of trouble, no matter how much he tried to protect her. He looked up find his wife and best friend seated in hard plastic seats looking around the station with little interest. 

"You guys been released?" He asked and was met with simultaneous nod. "How's Sam?"

"Sam's in the hospital. She's being charged with Elizabeth Webber's murder and attempted murder on Courtney once she's healthy enough to be released." Carly informed him. "I'm sure Ric will do everything short of nailing her to the cross."

"Yeah, probably." Sonny agreed and looked to Jason. "You need a ride home?"

"No thanks. I think I'm going to go and visit Courtney. You know fill her in on what happened." He tried to pretend that he didn't see the look of sadness on Sonny's face.

"Uh…Jase…" He stuttered, which made his best friend even more nervous.

"What's going on?" He tried to keep calm.

"Courtney's gone…"

* * *

The busy airport terminal made it difficult for her to move around. She walked slowly, trying desperately not to aggravate any of her injuries. Maybe leaving the hospital wasn't the best idea after all. She considered going back, but decided that she had already made it too far. No, all she had to do was board the plane and after that, it would be smooth sailing. She had almost made it to the gate when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and saw him in all his beauty. _God, she was so close._

"Where are you going?" His voice was soft and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Home."

"You are home."

"Please…" She pleaded softly. "I can't do this anymore."

"Then don't." Jason's answer was simple. "You asked me if there would be a place for you in my life if you stayed."

"Yeah and you walked out on me. Just like you always do, Jase." Her tone was bitter.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes," his responded firmly. "There will always be a home for you with me."

"What if I don't want it?" She asked hoarsely. "Because to tell you the truth, I don't think things are ever going to change between us. I love you, but you just keeping pushing and pushing…"

"I'm through pushing."

"Are you?" It was more of a statement rather than a question. "Until when? Until I do something you don't like? Until you feel that I'm in danger?"

"I don't know what else to say, Courtney." He held up his hands in exhaustion. "You know how I feel about you and if that isn't enough to make you stay…"

"That's just it! I don't know how you feel about me!" Her voice was rising. "You haven't expressed any feelings to me since I've been back and I---"

"I love you." He cut her off. "I'm sorry if that wasn't clear." Tears were steadily falling down her flushed cheeks and he swiped them away.

"I love you, too." She replied in a tear coated voice.

"So, where does that leave us?" He asked.

"Where it always leaves us." She answered. "Sad and alone."

"You're leaving…"

"I have to, Jase." Courtney tried her best to remain strong. "We may love each other, but we're not meant to be. You deserve a girl that can make you happy."

"You do make me happy."

"But it's not enough…"

"When is it going to be 'enough'?" He was being stubborn, but didn't care.

"Look me up in a couple years…" She whispered and tried to release herself from his embrace.

"I'm going to follow you. I'll do whatever it takes, Courtney."

"Say goodbye, Jason."

"No." He watched her head fall and she shook slightly.

"Please."

"I'm not giving up. Not now. Not ever." His voice was so strong and she envied it.

"I know." She patted his cheek and kissed him ever so softly.

"Then save us the time, Court." He begged, but she was through listening.

"Bye Jason." She whispered before pulling out of his touch and boarding the plane.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** Bet you never thought I would end it like that, did ya? So this is it. Roll the credits, _Last Train Home_ is O-V-A. Thanks for all the reviews and the insight. I'm sure most won't be happy with the ending, but it can't be sugary sweet fairytales all the time. Maybe if you guys are good, I'll write an epilogue… 


	20. Shimmer

**Disclaimer: **I don't any of it. The characters belong to GH and the song _Shimmer_ belongs to Fuel

**A/N: **So I figured everyone has waited quite long enough for an epilogue. In all honesty, I had no intentions of writing one, but decided that the demand was high enough and therefore I should in order to appease my readers. For those of you who enjoyed the original ending, you can disregard this installment.

**Shimmer (Epilogue to Last Train Home)**

_She calls me from the cold  
Just when I was low, feeling short of stable  
And all that she intends  
And all she keeps inside, isn't on the label  
She says she's ashamed  
Can she take me for a whirl?  
Can I be a friend?  
We'll forget the past  
Or maybe I'm not able  
And I break at the bend_

Courtney Matthews slid quietly into the back of the overcrowded court room. She wasn't sure what drew her to this particular place other than the inexplicable need for vengeance. Yes, this was indeed Sam McCall's day of reckoning and she wanted to watch it for herself in person. From what she read in newspaper clippings, the trial had been tediously long due to D.A. Lansing's thirst to bring up every unsavory thing in the young woman's past. Ric was out for blood and nothing would deter him in his quest, certainly not the thirty-seven motions that McCall's attorney had filed over the eighteen month long trial.

Her eyes wandered along the benches of onlookers as she waited for the judge to emerge from his chambers. Mostly media clogged the first two rows. After all, a homicide trial is big news anywhere, especially Port Charles. She recognized Lucky, Emily, and Nikolas all huddled together holding hands. Emily was frequently dabbing the corners of her eyes with a tissue. Elizabeth's family was represented by her Grandmother who remained steely eyed through the whole procession. And as for the rest of the crowd, well Courtney hardly recognized any of them. Sure she had been away a few years, but still she thought she would see a few more familiar faces. The large mahogany doors creaked open and she watched as Ric entered walking down the aisle with long confident strides. He stopped momentarily to look at Sam, who was already seated, and offered her a sly grin. From her vantage point, Courtney could see the worry creeping into her would-be killer's face. Sam McCall was no longer cool under pressure. The brunette had spent the better part of the last five minutes chewing on her nails only looking up every few moments to see if the judge had arrived yet. Courtney liked the idea of watching her squirm. It was almost pay back enough. Almost.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Hughes." The bailiff's monotone voice brought order to the court room. On cue, everyone stood and the judge entered quickly taking his seat. He turned to the jury, obviously not wanting to waste any time in getting the verdict.

"Madame Foreperson, have you reached a verdict?" His voice sounded surprisingly weak to Courtney's ears. You would think a judge would have more strength behind his voice.

"We have your honor."

"What say you, then?"

"On the first count, murder in the first degree: We find the defendant, Samantha McCall, guilty." A relieved sigh filled the court room. The judge banged his gavel lightly before signaling for the foreperson to continue. "On the second count, attempted murder: We find the defendant, Samantha McCall, guilty."

"And the last count?" The judge prodded.

"Yes. The third count, conspiracy to commit murder: We found the defendant, Samantha McCall, guilty." Courtney led her eyes slide close. She wasn't surprised by the verdict, more overwhelmed then anything. This meant that it was finally over. Sam would finally pay for what she did.Which in turn meant that Courtney could finally move on with her life. She didn't bother waiting around to hear the judge speak, instead the blonde slid out of the courtroom just as quietly as she came. The cool February air greeted her flushed face. She wasn't surprised to find him sitting off to the corner away from the media's watchful eye. Camera and news people flooded the steps, each waiting for their chance to get the first reaction.

Courtney sighed, if she ran, he would never see her. His steady gaze was focused on something else off in the far distance. Yet, like a moth drawn to the flame, she could feel her legs crossing the small space between them. It wasn't long before she stood in front of him, long blonde hair blowing in the brisk wind. He looked up and she took a sharp intake of breath. His clear blue eyes twinkled, but the rest of his face remained stoic. A silence settled between them for a moment and it wasn't long before Courtney could feel herself suffocating in it. She wanted to move, she wanted to turn and leave. It would be easy to pretend that it never happened. Hell, she had tricked herself into believing that the whole airport scene was indeed a dream, a figment of one's imagination, if you will. But as she stood there, everything seemed far too real. All the feelings, that she had long since buried, rushed to the forefront of her mind and it took every ounce of self control not to wrap herself up in his warming, protective arms.

"I didn't expect you here…" His low voice caught her attention.

"I had to see it for myself, you know?" She wrapped her arms around herself trying to ward out the evil chill of winter.

"Yeah." Jason agreed. "How have you been?"

"Ok." She returned.

"Good."

"Yeah. I heard you were in Boston a few months ago…" She whispered, but he didn't answer. "Carly told me."

"I knew she would."

"I half-expected for you to show up on my doorstep." _Half hoped, would have been more like it._

"I almost did, but then decided to spare myself of getting my heart stomped on once again." Bitterness coated his voice and Courtney cringed. Had she finally done it? Had she finally made him realize that they were over? And if so, why was she so sad about it?

"The trial isn't the only reason I'm here, Jase." It was a soft confession and one that she didn't realize was going to be said until it left her lips. Jason looked up and opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly cut him off. "I needed to see you."

"Why?"

"Who knows?" She laughed sardonically. "Maybe it's the fact that ever since I got on that plane, you're the only thing I think about. Maybe it's the fact that I don't like who I am when I'm not with you. Or maybe just maybe, I needed to see you to be sure that I made the right choice."

"And did you?" His voice caught in his throat.

"Damn it, Jason! I don't know." She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I know how wrong we are for each other. I know that no matter what, it's going to end in heartbreak for both us."

"But?"

"But…" Courtney drew the word out carefully. "I also know that no one has ever made me feel as alive as you do."

_We're here and now, but will we ever be again  
'Cause I have found  
All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade  
Away  
Again_

His arms were around her waist in a second. She buried her head deep in his chest, wishing that this didn't feel so right. _Damn it, Courtney! You just had to go over to him, didn't you?_ Her mind reprimanded her, but her heart beat with a fury she hadn't felt since she left all those months before. His cologne invaded her nostrils and she savored it, knowing that this might not last. After all, nothing gold can stay. And right now, she and Jason were twenty-four carats in her mind. His index finger guided her chin up and before she could help herself, their lips were joined. The kiss was soft at first, but quickly turned into something more passionate and unbridled. For a moment, Courtney forgot about the cameras that stood just a few yards away. She moaned softly as she felt his hand tangle through her tresses.

"Jase…" She pulled away in an effort to catch her breath. His arms remained encircled around her waist and he smoothly guided her down the steps. She didn't ask where they were going, because deep down she knew. And she had a feeling that their destination was going to be the end of her. Once she entered his sleek penthouse, there would be no chance of her ever stepping on a plane back to Boston. Thus, the conflicted emotions began to stir within her once again. Still, she didn't fight him as he helped her into the passenger seat his SUV. Nor, did she make any effort to escape as they boarded the elevator that would take them to the top floor of Harborview Towers. Hell, she couldn't manage to even form words until they stood right in front of his door and even then they came out weak. Almost a strangled cry.

"Please don't expect too much from me." He nodded and opened the door for her. She looked over her shoulder down the hall once more before entering. Maybe she didn't need Boston as much as she thought she did…

_She dreams a champagne dream  
Strawberry surprise, pink linen on white paper  
Lavender and cream  
Fields of butterflies  
Reality escapes her  
She says that love is for fools who fall behind  
And I'm somewhere between  
I never really know  
A killer from a savior  
'Til I break at the bend_

"I want ice cream." Courtney looked at Jason with her best pouty smile. They had been lying in bed together for the last few hours and her appetite was beginning to get the best of her.

"I don't think I have any." He admitted and waited for the onslaught of ridicule that was sure to come after such a confession.

"No ice cream?" Her blue eyes grew large as saucers. "What do you eat?"

"Stuff that won't rot my teeth?" He returned casually.

"Whatever. If you want me to stick around, then you are going to need to start buying ice cream…"

"So you are planning on staying for a while?"

"I don't know, yet." She replied honestly. "Things between us…"

"Are going to be fine." Jason finished.

"How can you be sure about that?" Silence. "Because correct me if I'm wrong, but things have never been 'fine' between us for too long."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but we are not the same people we used to be."

"And doesn't that scare you?" She whispered. "You're right. I'm not the same girl you fell in love with. Just like you're not the same guy I fell in love with. And what if these new personas that we play don't match up like they used to? What if in the long run we are setting ourselves up for failure by pretending that we are what we aren't?" He sighed and adjusted her head that was resting on his shoulder. Her pure blue eyes peered up at him searching for answers that he didn't quite have. But in her face, he found all the answers he needed for his own piece of mind. In a moment of clarity, he realized that no matter how the years had changed her, she would always be the sweet, slightly naïve girl he fell for the day she walked into town.

"Courtney, nothing you say or do can ever change the way I feel about you. You're it for me. For better or worse…" She let out a small sniffle. She always knew that Jason was not the harsh, callous figure he portrayed, but she had never heard his voice this raw, this full of emotion. Even during their wedding, he had kept his tone steady. "Can you really live with yourself if you walk away?"

"Love isn't meant for us, Jase." She whispers with tears clogging in her throat.

"Why? Because you're too scared to give it another try?"

"No." She replies firmly. "Maybe it's because I'm too smart to fall for it again."

"Bullshit." He pulls away from her and slides out of bed. She tangles her fingers in the soft silk of the sheet that surrounds her bare body. "You're here for a reason. Whether or not you choose to acknowledge it, I know how you feel about me."

"Awfully sure of yourself, aren't you?" Courtney bites back.

"Tell me I'm wrong." A silence falls between them and Jason begins to tap his barefoot impatiently. "Come on. Prove me wrong."

"I can't." She replies with a sigh. She's trying desperately to form an argument in her mind, but everything he says disproves what she thought she believed. "But that doesn't mean that I'm ready for this. It doesn't mean anything…"

"Yes it does." He leans across the bed and pushes a stray blond strand off her face. "Please, stop fighting this." Her gaze rests on his and the tears that had once remained in her throat begin to shine in her crystal blue orbs. She wants to curl up in the comfort of his embrace and never leave. Yet, something in her mind screams that it's a waste of time. She's been broken by him far too many times and not sure if she could handle the day when he inevitably leaves her. After all, it's bound to happen. One day, he's going to realize that she doesn't belong in his lifestyle (even if it is tamer than the one he used to live). One day, he's going to realize that he indeed wants a child and she won't be able to give it to him. And when that day comes, her recently super-glued life will fall to pieces once again. "What's going on in that busy little head of yours?"

"You don't want to know."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

"Jase, what's going to happen when you decide you want kids?" He looks at her strangely. "I mean, we both know it's eventual. You have the fatherly instinct in you."

"Court…" He stops, trying to formulate his response. "You're right. Someday I'm probably going to want children."

"And I can't be the one to give them to you…"

"You know what?" He sighs. "I'm sick of doing this. I'm sick of trying to give you a reason to stick around, when it's obvious that you are dead set on leaving."

"You didn't answer the question." She returns with equal amount of animosity.

"Does it matter? Whatever I say, you're just going to find a way to twist it around." She continues to look at him. Her glare is wordlessly prodding him for a response. He can feel the temper within him rising and lets his lids slide close in an effort to cool it. "I can picture my life without kids. But I can't picture my life without you." Pause. "It doesn't really matter, does it? You said it yourself; you're too smart to fall for this again."

_We're here and now, but will we ever be again  
'Cause I have found  
All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade  
Away  
Again_

Neither of them has spoken for close to fifteen minutes. It's some sort of strange holdout that the two have gotten themselves into. Courtney remains in the bed while Jason takes sanctuary on the plush leather chair located in the corner of the room. They both bite their tongue for fear of what the response might be. So instead, they remain in silence hoping that eventually it will break. Courtney wonders if she should just leave. She could walk out the door and pretend that this never happened. And each time she finally works up the courage to slide out of bed, something deep in the pit of her stomach stops her. Jason has laid his heart on the table for the second time and she cannot force herself to do the same for him. It used to be the other way around, her begging him for a chance. But not anymore and she thinks that is what unsettles her the most. The fact that he has indeed changed and is willing to be for her what she always hoped he would be. Now if things go wrong, it's her fault. And could she really live with herself if she managed to fuck up the thing she has dreamt about for so long. But then again, what if things were finally meant to be, but she never knew because she was too scared to give it a try. Deep down she knew that there was no hope of her leaving his side. She had spent the last seven years without him and they were the loneliest she had ever felt.

"Ground rules." She starts firmly and catches his attention.

"Ground rules?" He cocks his eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes." She returns. "One: There will be no talk of the past."

"Fine."

"Two: We take it slowly. Like a snail's pace." She eyes him carefully. "Three: No more of you not telling me things because you think you are protecting me."

"How many rules are there? Should I grab a pen and paper?" He asks somewhat annoyed.

"Four: Under no circumstance are either of us to allow Sonny and Carly into the middle of our relationship." She continued on unfazed by his comment.

"Agreed."

"And five: You're not allowed to leave." He chuckles.

"The same goes for you then. No hopping on a plane to Boston when things become a little to real for you."

"Fine." She crosses her arms over her chest and smiles. "It's a good thing we have each, because I'm pretty sure we are far to fucked up for anyone else to deal with."

"Speak for yourself on that one, princess." He returned with a small grin before moving across the room to join her in bed. She snuggles deep into his chest and lets the new feeling of comfort wash over her. The fear that festered in the pit of her stomach is alleviating slightly as he whispers softly into her ear. "I knew I would wear you down eventually."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a good lucking guy." She bites back a laugh at the indignant look on his voice.

"I am not a piece of meat, dear."

"Ok." She replies dismissively and runs her hand along his naked chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too." His lips brush softly across hers. "Even if you are a bit neurotic."

"Shut up!" She cries and tries to pulls away, but his grasp is too tight.

"But that's half the reason I love you. It's cute." His index finger traces the out of her jaw and despite herself a small smile creeps onto her face.

"Jase."

"Hmmm?"

"You really think it's going to work this time?" She asks softly.

"How can it not? I mean we have ground rules and everything." He answers with a sense of assurance.

"Don't mock me."

"I'm just kidding." He waits a beat before speaking again. "I think we've been through everything that we could possibly have to go through, it should be smooth sailing now."

"I hope so." She agrees.

"And if it's not? Well, we're just going to have to find a way to deal with it. Together." Jason put emphasis on the last word and it draws a sense of meaning in Courtney's mind. For the first time since she set foot in the apartment, she feels secure. Secure with herself and the new relationship she is about embark on.

"Together." Courtney murmurs more to herself than Jason. "I like the sound of that."

_It's too far away for me to hold  
Too far away..._

_Guess I'll let it go_

* * *

**A/N**: Big shout out to Nicole, for the song used was suggested by her. Betcha thought I forgot about it didn't ya? Anyways, that's it. I'm officially done with Last Train Home. There will be no sequel. No epilogue part two or anything along those lines. If you didn't enjoy the epilogue, well you can pretend I never wrote it and stick with the original ending. If you liked the epilogue, well thank you. Either way, leave a review if you would like. 


End file.
